


Siren in the Dark

by OliviaVeggieGurl



Category: Free!
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eating Disorders, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Medical Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sirens, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Torture, but gets better, dark in beginning, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaVeggieGurl/pseuds/OliviaVeggieGurl
Summary: Haru went missing first, without a trace. Rei followed soon after. What happened to them? Were they together? Were their disappearances even related?Nagisa loses himself in the “what ifs” and nearly loses his life in the process. But a pair of glowing violet eyes snaps him out of his reverie. Why had they been there and why did they look so familiar?ON TEMPORARY HIATUS as of 4/13/20





	1. Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is a result of some free writing I did a week ago. Decided to post it to see if it interested anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is rated Teen for now, but may change as the story progresses.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Suicidal thoughts and actions

Haruka Nanase had been missing for days, weeks even, without a trace. Makoto had gone over to see if Haru would like to eat dinner with the Tachibanas, but Haru wasn’t home. A day later, Mr. Tachibana called in a missing persons. It was two weeks after this that Rei Ryugazaki went missing as well. 

Nagisa was panicked. He had just said goodnight to Rei ten hours ago. How could he be missing? He had watched as Rei headed down the stone road to his own apartment. Everything seemed fine. It just didn’t makes sense. 

If Makoto was freaking out about the disappearance of his childhood friend, he was good at hiding it. Makoto surprisingly had a straight face when talking in front of all the cameras, asking for Haru and Rei’s safety home. If Nagisa wasn’t so torn up about their disappearances, he’d be really impressed. 

As it was, Nagisa could hardly get out of bed in the morning. The one thing he loved about school wasn’t there anymore. His parents never really paid much attention to him until Rei’s disappearance. They made him get up every morning to go to school, whether he wanted to or not. Honestly, he preferred when they were ignoring him. 

Two months passed and Makoto and Nagisa had to celebrate the holidays without their friends. It was now winter break and Nagisa found himself over at the Tachibanas more often than not. He found comfort in watching Mrs. Tachibana cook or seeing the twins play. Mrs. Tachibana started giving him cooking lessons once she realized he was hopeless in the kitchen. During the night, Nagisa would curl up against Makoto’s broad chest as the older male read, finding comfort in the warmth. More often than not, he’d fall asleep there and wake up hours later from nightmares. Makoto, bless his soul, did everything he could to comfort Nagisa after really bad ones, but some things even he couldn’t chase away. 

Nagisa was losing weight; he knew this. After a few concerned calls from his teachers, Nagisa’s parents started forcing him to eat at least two meals with them and keep a food journal. Most of the time, Nagisa would try to eat at the Tachibanas’. It was the only place he ever really felt safe. With Mrs. Tachibana’s kind words and Mr. Tachibana’s encouraging smiles, Nagisa ended up eating more there than he did at home. Still, he knew he was getting dangerously thin. 

Even though it was a mild winter, Nagisa was freezing more often than not. After he and Makoto visited Mrs. Ryugazaki one day, Nagisa was given one of Rei’s sweaters. After breaking down and thanking her profusely, Nagisa never took it off. It still smelled faintly of Rei, even after three weeks of wear. 

Nagisa could tell that this was all finally taking its toll on Makoto. Some nights, it was Makoto that woke them up with nightmares. One evening, he started crying, wondering if he’d ever see his best friend again. Nagisa and Makoto hugged and talked for a long time that night, trying to stay positive as they tried to guess where their friends were. 

Rin and Kou would drop by on occasion to see how the two were doing. Even with the rivalry, Rin was worried about Haru. One day, Rin took Nagisa out for ice cream and voiced his concerns. 

“He could be dead,” Rin’s voice broke. “I just wish we knew what happened. The not knowing is going to eat us all alive.” Nagisa couldn’t help but agree.

Kou tried to stay more positive. She would drag Nagisa out at least twice a week for sweets. Whether it was ice cream or baked goods, Kou attempted to get Nagisa out and about to forget for a little while. But Nagisa could never forget. Though he had only known Rei for a few months, he couldn’t imagine life without him. There was this large hole in his chest meant for Rei that was almost too painful to bear. He knew Makoto felt the same for Haru, if not more. 

It was no secret that the two older swimmers were dating, though Makoto tried to be discreet. It was Haru who didn’t care if anyone saw them together. Though, Nagisa wasn’t sure how long they had been dating initially, he knew it at least started after forming the swim club. At one point, Haru got impatient with Makoto’s shyness and bluntly told Nagisa and Rei that they were dating. Makoto had blushed a deep red, causing Nagisa to laugh. If only he could rewind time back to that moment. 

One more month passed and Nagisa felt like he was losing his mind. He could swear he saw Rei in the street one day, only to do a double take and realize it was a bouquet of flowers or someone’s shirt. Where was Rei? Was Rei being held captive by some lunatic? Was he being tortured for information like in the movies? Was he even still alive? And what about Haru? Where did Haru’s disappearance fall in all of this? Were their abductions related? Or was Haru in a different location altogether, suffering alone? All these questions were rattling around in Nagisa’s head, driving him crazy.

He locked himself up in his room, not even letting Makoto in. It took Kou’s tempting offer of strawberry cake to get him to even get out of bed, much less unlock the door. He was ambushed then, by his parents and those who loved him. He was forced to see a shrink after that “episode” as his parents called it. He was being smothered in his own home, not even being able to escape to the Tachibanas after the tight leash his parents put on him.

One night, Nagisa had had enough and snuck out of his second story window. Though he twisted his ankle and banged up his knee, Nagisa kept going, away from his parents, away from Iwatobi, until he reached a pier. It was there that Nagisa finally rested, leaning against a wooden pole full of barnacles. He was tired, he was weak from hunger and fear, he just wanted it all to end. And he felt guilty for it. Why was he feeling sorry for himself when his friends were who knows where having who knows what done to them. How selfish could he be?

Nagisa stared down at the water ten feet underneath him. The icy waves looked soothing, as if calling him out to play. He found himself taking off his shoes and socks and pulling out his phone, placing them neatly on the edge of the pier before staring at the water again. If he just slipped away for a bit, maybe it would all stop. The fear, the anger, the confusion, would all go away if he just gave in to the waves. 

Climbing over the worn railing, Nagisa faced the water. Taking a relaxing breath, Nagisa let go of the wood and jumped. As he plummeted toward the water, he could’ve sworn he saw a pair of glowing purple eyes watching him from between the waves.


	2. News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized it’s been almost two years since I last posted on this site. Unfortunately I’m not continuing the Pale Apocalypse series. Sorry guys. It’s been so long since I last wrote it that I have no interest in it anymore.

Pain. That was what Nagisa first registered as he came back into consciousness. Something was pressing hard into his chest rhythmically as water was expelled from his lungs. Nagisa coughed, rolling over to vomit seawater. 

“Nagisa, you idiot,” a familiar emotional voice said as something was draped over his shivering shoulders. 

“Nagisa, are you alright?” Another familiar voice asked. 

Blinking blearily, Nagisa looked up, seeing two blobs leaning over him. It was hard getting the haze out of his eyes for they were crested with salt. 

“Mako-chan?” He croaked out, coughing up a bit more water. He winced at the pain in his chest. “Rin-chan?”

“What the hell were you thinking?” Rin said with bite as he slapped Nagisa’s back. “Jumping in from so high. You’re lucky we found you when we did.”

As his vision finally came back into focus, he noticed tears sliding down both of his friends’ faces. Feeling immensely guilty, Nagisa said, “I’m sorry.” He turned to see Makoto silently sobbing, a hand over his mouth. “Mako-chan...I’m so sorry.”

“You should be, you complete ass,” Rin hissed from his right, alpha scent strong with worry. “Makoto has been through enough already. He doesn’t need to be dealing with this too.”

“Rin,” Makoto hiccuped. 

“No, Makoto,” Rin said, anger in his voice. “It’s time Nagisa put on his big boy pants and man up.” Nagisa winced. “You need to stop thinking about yourself—”

“You think I don’t know that?” Rage filled Nagisa’s heart. “I’m trying to think of others.”

“Well, this is a dumb way of doing it,” Rin said with a red eyebrow raised. 

Nagisa opened his mouth to retort, only for more seawater to come up. Nagisa rolled over on his side again, his body shuddering painfully as he coughed it up. The whole time, he recognized Makoto’s large hand rubbing soothing circles into his back. 

“M-Mako-chan,” he gasped out, tears in his eyes.

“I know,” Makoto said softly. “It’s okay. Just breathe.”

Nagisa gasped a few times before shivering. Why was he so damn cold? Oh yeah, he was an idiot who jumped in the ocean in the middle of winter. 

He nearly breathed a sigh of comfort as he felt large warm arms surround him. He turned to bury his wet face into Makoto’s shirt, gripping tightly with his fist as his body shivered. “I-I’m sorry Mako-chan.”

“Nagisa—”

“I’m sorry for being selfish,” Nagisa continued, choking on his words. “I’m so sorry. I...I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“It wasn’t selfish,” Makoto mumbled into Nagisa’s hair. “You’re just sick. You need help.”

“We all do,” Rin sighed in the background. 

“Where are Haru-chan and Rei-chan?” Nagisa suddenly asked, his body starting to shake with sobs. “Where did they go? Why aren’t they here with us?”

Nagisa pressed his damp body closer as Makoto’s arms tightened around him. “I don’t know,” now Makoto was crying. “I wish they were here too. But...but we have to move on, and hope that they will be found in time.” Nagisa swore he felt Makoto kiss the top of his head as they gently began to rock back and forth. “We just have to have faith. We can’t give up on them.”

Nagisa wasn’t sure how long they stayed that way, hugging each other tightly on the beach. At one point he heard Rin talking in the background, probably letting Kou know that Nagisa was okay. Guilt hit Nagisa again, hard in the gut. What in the world was he thinking when he jumped? Dying wouldn’t solve anything. It would only make his loved ones more sad, with one less person in their midst. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled again, fatigue suddenly hitting him.

Makoto’s hold on him tightened slightly before loosening again. “It’s okay,” he said as he finally leaned back to look into Nagisa’s puffy eyes. His own eyes were kind of puffy too, to be honest. “Let’s just go home and get you warmed up.” He looked down at Nagisa’s chest. “We’ll have to wash Rei’s sweater.”

Nagisa immediately let go of Makoto to wrap his arms around his chest protectively. 

“Nagisa, we have to,” Makoto shook his head, a ghost of a smile on his lips. “I’ll try to use the same detergent that his mom does.”

Nagisa pondered this offer before finally nodding. “Fine,” he agreed. 

“You two saps finally done?” Rin asked. Nagisa looked back to see Rin standing a few feet behind them. “Everyone’s worried. They have news for us when we get back.”

“What kind of news?” Makoto asked as he helped Nagisa stand. Nagisa’s banged knee buckled from under him, Makoto quickly catching him before he hit the ground. “Are you injured?”

“My ankle and knee,” Nagisa rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “I may have escaped through my bedroom window.”

“On the second floor?” Rin asked in shock. Nagisa just nodded. “Damn, you must’ve really wanted to get away.”

“It’s mostly my parents,” Nagisa sighed as he leaned his weight into Makoto. “They’ve been a bit overbearing.”

“My parents will talk to them,” Makoto said. “We talked about how strict they were being a few nights ago. Now,” he wrapped Nagisa’s arm around his shoulders before bending down, “Let’s get you to my house. I’m sure Kou wouldn’t mind getting a few of your things at home.”

“I’ll go with her,” Rin said from behind as Makoto picked Nagisa up bridal style. 

“That would be great,” Makoto said. “Thanks Rin.” Rin just grunted in reply.

“See you at your place?” He asked. 

“Yep,” Makoto said.

“Later then,” Rin lifted his hand in a wave before turning left to head for Nagisa’s house. 

Makoto walked in silence for a bit, not once complaining about having to carry Nagisa. Nagisa could feel himself getting sleepy, despite the pain he was in. Before he could nod off, Makoto finally spoke. “I wonder what the news is,” he said softly.

“Not sure,” Nagisa mumbled tiredly. “Do you think it’s about Haru-chan and Rei-chan?”

“Well, let’s not get our hopes up,” Makoto said as he slowly climbed the stairs to his house. “It may be something else.”

They reached the gate, which Nagisa opened for Makoto, before heading to the door. As Nagisa opened it, he was surprised to see Mrs. Ryugazaki talking with Haru’s parents. Both sets of parents turned, each having tears in their eyes. 

Nagisa took a sharp breath. “What’s happened?” He felt Makoto tighten his arms.

“The police have marked it as a cold case,” Mrs. Tachibana finally said when no one would speak. “Since it’s been six months with no leads, they have to move on to other cases.”

Nagisa’s blood ran cold.


	3. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank everyone for reading this story. I hope you’re enjoying reading it as much as I’m enjoying writing it. Also, thank you to the people who left comments. I really appreciate them. And the kudos too, of course. :) 
> 
> It’s been so long since I last posted on this site, so the comments and kudos help boost my confidence in what I’m posting. So, thanks again!

Nagisa got lost in his own head for a bit. He saw the parents’ mouthes moving, but he couldn’t hear. The only thing that snapped him out of his own mind was the rapidly increasing rise and fall of Makoto’s chest. Blinking himself back into the present, Nagisa looked up. All he could see was the underside of Makoto’s jaw, but he knew the older boy was crying...and starting to hyperventilate. 

At this point, Nagisa knew what to do. He’d been dealing with Makoto’s panic attacks for months now, just like Makoto had been dealing with his. Nagisa awkwardly wrapped his arms around Makoto’s broad chest, giving it a tight squeeze. Then he nuzzled his face into Makoto’s damp shirt, trying to get the brunet to focus on his touch.

“Mako-chan,” Nagisa said softly as he rubbed his wet hair against Makoto’s jaw. “Come back to me.”

Nagisa continued to murmur to Makoto as he tried to get the taller boy to focus on his sense of touch and smell rather than be stuck in his mind. Nagisa only knew it was working by the way Makoto’s taut muscles began to relax and his scent change. It took a while for his breathing to calm, but eventually, Makoto bent his head down to nuzzle Nagisa appreciatively, rubbing his omega scent into Nagisa’s hair.

A cleared throat sprung the two apart. “What happened to your leg, Nagisa-kun?” Mrs. Ryugazaki asked as she stepped forward. Nagisa winced, always sensitive when someone called him “Nagisa-kun” like Rei used to. 

“Umm, I fell when escaping my house,” Nagisa decided to speak honestly, though he was sheepish about it.

He saw Mrs. Tachibana’s face harden. “That reminds me,” she said as she stalked over to a phone, alpha scent turning angry. “I’m calling your parents and giving them a stern talking to.” She picked up the phone and began to dial. “You’d think that after having four kids, they’d know how to take care of their youngest.” She mumbled angrily as she left the room. 

Mr. Tachibana let out an awkward chuckle. “Why don’t we all sit down for some tea? Makoto, you can take Nagisa up to your room. He’ll be staying here for a while.”

“Th-thank you very much,” Nagisa said, voice breaking. He really hadn’t felt like going home to parents that gave him negative attention.

“You’re welcome,” Mr. Tachibana said, giving Nagisa a warm smile. “And give him some dry clothes, Makoto. Poor kid looks like he’s about to freeze to death.”

Makoto just nodded, apparently still shaken from his panic attack earlier. Makoto turned to the stairs and slowly began to climb them while Nagisa huddled close to his warm chest. His ankle was throbbing with pain while his scraped knee gave an annoying twinge every now and then. 

Nagisa was thankful when they finally reached Makoto’s room, the warm green walls and omega smell bringing comfort. Makoto gently set Nagisa on his bed before leaving the room. Nagisa immediately started taking off his wet clothes, lingering on Rei’s now stiff sweater. He brought his face to the wet fabric and inhaled. His eyes began to water when he realized all he could now smell was the ocean. He was dumb. Why didn’t he take off the sweater before jumping? Stupid, stupid. 

“Nagisa?” Nagisa startled at Makoto’s voice, even though it was soft. “You okay?”

“I should be asking you that,” Nagisa said, laughing bitterly. “You’re going through worse than me.”

Nagisa tossed the ruined sweater to the side angrily, hating himself for being so weak. He jumped at feeling something being draped over his naked shoulders. “Sorry,” Makoto said. “I just wanted to get you into some dry clothes.”

Nagisa just raised his arms obediently, fatigue from the stressful day setting in. As Makoto helped him shimmy into too large sweatpants, Nagisa remembered something.

Makoto helped him slide under the covers and wrapped a soft blanket around him. Nagisa glanced up to see Makoto’s eyes shining. Maybe now wasn’t the time to ask. “Mako-chan, it will be okay.”

Makoto blinked in surprise before staring down at Nagisa. “How do you know?”

Nagisa shrugged, his mind thinking back to the moment before he jumped. He had felt at peace, like everything was going to be okay. He wasn’t sure why, but it could help him to move on like Makoto wanted. “Not sure, it’s just a feeling.”

Makoto quirked a brow, but said nothing against it. A warm smile suddenly reached his face, as his scent turned content. “You look adorable in my clothes.”

Nagisa glanced to his left shoulder, where the neck of the shirt had slipped down. He turned back to Makoto, a clear pout on his face. “You did this on purpose.”

An honest chuckle left Makoto’s upturned lips. “Maybe,” he said with a knowing smile. 

Nagisa couldn’t help a smile of his own to reach his face. “Well, as long as it cheers you up, I don’t mind.” He shifted in the bed, wincing as he moved his injured leg.

Makoto frowned. “Let me get the first aid kit,” he said as he turned to leave. 

Nagisa felt himself nodding off as he waited for Makoto to return. His thoughts filled with the waves crashing ten feet below him earlier, the way they had called him to them. It was almost a familiar melody, like one he had heard long ago. It was strange and Nagisa found himself mesmerized by its song again. 

He suddenly jerked awake as the memory of glowing purple eyes reached his mind. Glancing around, he noticed that Makoto was finishing wrapping his twisted ankle. 

“Hey Mako-chan,” Nagisa said hesitantly as he watched Makoto clean his scraped knee.

“Hmm?” Makoto hummed distractedly. 

“Umm, what exactly happened after I jumped?”

Makoto dropped the cotton ball he had been using, his scent turning bitter with nerves. “What?” He asked shakily as he picked it up with fumbling fingers. “Wh-why would you ask that?”

“Well, I figure I have a right to know,” Nagisa shrugged. “And besides...”

Makoto looked up. “Besides?”

“Well,” Nagisa fidgeted under Makoto’s unwavering gaze. He looked down at his knee. 

Makoto sighed before continuing to clean the scrape. “Rin and I had just gotten to the middle of the pier when you jumped.” He turned to shakily grab a bandaid. “Y-you hit the water hard. I think you lost consciousness the moment you hit the surface.” He paused to take a shaky breath. “Rin ran down to the shore while I grabbed your stuff and followed...” Makoto was having difficulty talking.

“Mako-chan,” Nagisa reached out to steady Makoto’s hand. “I’m so very sorry for what I did. I didn’t think you’d be so terrified.”

“Idiot,” Makoto said shakily. “I love you.”

Nagisa smiled sadly. “I love you too. You’re like the older brother I always wanted.”

This time Makoto managed a small smile back. Placing the bandaid on the scrape, Makoto cleaned up the supplies before taking off his pants and climbing in bed next to Nagisa. He turned the light out before wrapping an arm around Nagisa’s shivering form. 

Taking a deep breath, Makoto said, “By the time Rin and I got down to the shore, you were on the sand, unresponsive.”

“Wait,” Nagisa turned to look at Makoto’s face. “You mean neither of you jumped in to save me?”

“No,” Makoto said, shaking his head. “We just saw you laying on the beach.”

Nagisa lowered his eyes, thinking. Hadn’t he felt arms encircle his chest? Or was that just a dream?

“Rin performed CPR on you while I took off my coat to keep you warm,” Makoto continued. “Then you woke up.”

“Did...did you see anything when you reached me?” Nagisa asked hesitantly, thinking of those familiar pair of eyes. Makoto was silent for too long. “Mako-chan?”

“I...I thought I saw...” Makoto trailed off, laughing breathily. “But that’s impossible...”

“Did you see glowing eyes?” Nagisa asked.

Makoto turned to prop himself up with an arm. “You saw glowing blue eyes too?”

Nagisa blinked. “No,” he stared at Makoto. “I saw glowing purple ones.”

Both boys were silent in shock. How could that be possible?

“You don’t think...”

“I’m not sure.”

Needless to say, neither boy slept well that night.


	4. Beta’s Specialty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this story has kind of developed with multiple ideas that I’ve been holding onto for a long time. Tags may be added as the story progresses....sorry in advance lol

The next morning, Nagisa found himself in bed alone. Getting to his feet, Nagisa limped to the bathroom before gingerly going down the stairs. As he made his way to the kitchen, he heard a chair scrape against tile.

“That’s bullshit,” Rin was saying. “They can’t make this a cold case after only six months!”

“Keep your voice down,” Makoto hissed. “Nagisa is still sleeping.”

“Nagisa,” Rin growled. “That idiot—”

“Rin!”

“What?” Rin said. “It’s true. He shouldn’t have jumped. He’s lucky he didn’t break anything.”

“He’s lucky not to have died, honestly,” Kou said, voice soft. 

“Poor kid needs nurturing,” Rin sighed. “His parents aren’t going to do it.”

“Which is why we are going to be the ones,” Makoto said. “We all need each other now more than ever.”

“Why is Nagisa so upset anyway?” Rin said bluntly. “He barely knows Ryugazaki.”

Anger boiled deep in Nagisa’s chest, quickly spreading to his limbs. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of his friends, seething. “I’ll tell you why,” he hissed, tears coming to his eyes. He noticed Makoto covering his nose, but ignored it. For now, he’d let his scent run wild. “I imprinted on him.” It was silent, everyone staring at him in shock as he panted his rage. 

Nagisa could feel his body shaking as he realized he had said it out loud for the first time. Slowly, the adrenaline left his body, leaving him slumping forward. Both Rin and Makoto reached for him, Rin catching him first. “When did this happen?” Rin asked in shock as he helped Nagisa to the table.

Nagisa took shaky breaths, now trying to calm himself. He didn’t want to worry Makoto. He only calmed when Makoto rubbed his wrist against Nagisa’s neck scent gland. Having the omega’s calming scent on him, relaxed Nagisa’s body a bit unwillingly. However, he’d rather accept that than the pain he was currently feeling, both emotionally and physically. He leaned toward Makoto, Makoto reaching out to place Nagisa’s face in the crook of his neck. Nagisa shuddered with sadness as Makoto held him. Thank goodness he had an omega in his life. Otherwise, he’d probably be dead, like he had tried to do earlier. But something had drawn him to the water. Nagisa felt like it wasn’t just his own actions that caused it.

“Take your time,” Makoto soothed as he rubbed Nagisa’s back. 

Nagisa rested for a bit, soaking up the calm omega scent. Makoto smelled really nice, like citrus and lavender. The citrus seemed to be part of Haru’s scent as well, though he smelled more like ocean than anything else. Rei smelled like cherry blossoms and new books. Nagisa swallowed back a sob as he thought of Rei. Where the hell was he?

Taking a deep breath, Nagisa finally pulled back and wiped at his eyes in annoyance. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Nagisa looked to his left to see Kou holding out some tissues. Thanking her softly, Nagisa accepted the soft paper and wiped all the wetness from his eyes. 

Sighing, Nagisa stared down at the damp tissues as he finally spoke. “It was when we were looking for a fourth member,” he said. “I was on my train heading for school when I noticed someone in front of me reading a fitness book.” Nagisa paused, a small smile reaching his lips. “He always seemed to be stuck in a book.” He paused. “I was trying to ask him to join our team and he said he was in another club. As he left, I caught a whiff of his scent and before I knew it, I was imprinting on him.”

“While he was getting off the train?” Rin asked in surprise.

Nagisa nodded. “I guess my beta side was determined to have him.” He shrugged, a blush reaching his cheeks. 

“Don’t you usually have to make eye contact before imprinting?” Makoto asked in confusion.

“Technically no,” Nagisa said. “Betas can imprint based on scent alone. That’s how the blind betas imprint anyway.”

“Great,” Kou sighed. “Something to look forward to.”

“It’s not so bad,” Nagisa shrugged, before his face suddenly crumpled. “Except when your soul mate is too far away.”

Makoto suddenly gasped, causing everyone to turn to him. “That’s why you’ve been feeling so sick Nagisa!” He exclaimed. “Your soulmate is too far away. Soulmates who imprint need at least a minute a week to see each other. Otherwise, the beta can get sick, both physically and mentally.”

“Why didn’t you say anything earlier?” Kou asked, hurt in her voice. “We could’ve helped you before...”

“Well, it’s private,” Nagisa blushed again. “Imprinting isn’t very common these days.”

“That’s true,” Rin said. “I’ve only heard of my grandparents imprinting.”

“It’s skipped quite a few generations,” Makoto said with a frown. “My great uncle imprinted too, but no one has since then.” He turned to Nagisa. “Can we do anything to lessen the pain?”

Nagisa pondered for a bit. “Well, wearing Rei-chan’s sweater helped.”

“It’s because of his scent,” Kou gasped. 

Makoto leaned forward to give Nagisa an encouraging smile. “I bet if you told Ryugazaki-san, she’d give you a few of his sweaters, not just one.”

“No!” Nagisa slammed his hands on the table. Everyone froze. Realizing his mistake, Nagisa took a calming breath before saying, “That’s something I have to do with Rei-chan. It’s not supposed to be done alone.”

“Okay,” Makoto said slowly. “So we can just ask her for another sweater.”

“That would be nice,” Nagisa nodded. 

“Anything else?” Rin asked, eyebrow raised in question.

“Just...don’t push me, please,” Nagisa sighed, closing his eyes. They shot open again as the violet eyes flashed across his vision. “I’ll try my best to get better, but pushing will probably make it worse.”

“Alright,” Makoto agreed. 

“Cuddles are still mandatory,” Nagisa said with a joking grin.

Makoto let out a soft chuckle. “Noted,” he said with a nod. 

“Now, what’s for breakfast?” Nagisa asked. “I’m actually starving.”

As he glanced toward the kitchen, he missed the happy glances his three friends shared.


	5. Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just realized I posted the wrong chapter last night...oops lol.

Things actually got a bit better after the talk with his friends. They kept him as happy as possible and didn’t become overbearing like his parents had. Due to Mrs. Tachibana, Nagisa’s parents left him alone for the most part, though they did call him from time to time to see how he was doing. They had decided against him seeing a shrink. Their family couldn’t really afford it anyway. 

A couple days passed before Rin came over with a little omega named Aiichiro Nitori. Nagisa remembered him from the private middle school he went to. He also remembered seeing him at prefecturals. Turned out the omega did breaststroke too. Nagisa found himself talking with Nitori for a long time. Nitori was shy at first, but slowly came out of his shell. Nagisa remembered searching for tadpoles with the gray haired boy during recess. But then he disappeared. 

As the memories continued to flood, Nagisa realized that he missed the gray haired boy, even though he got into a lot of trouble for him. His father had forbade him from seeing the omega, due to his status. After Nagisa got into a fight with three alphas to protect Nitori, his father pulled him out of school for a bit. He beat Nagisa black and blue for that fight and grounded him for a month. Nitori never talked to him after that. In fact, Nagisa never saw him again until now. 

“What happened?” Nagisa had asked as they played around in Mrs. Tachibana’s kitchen. “Where did you go?”

Ai lowered his head. “Your father threatened my parents,” he mumbled. “We had to leave town for a while.”

Nagisa dropped the tray he had been holding, the cookies scattering all over the floor. When he turned to look at Ai, the omega kept his head down. “My father threatened you?” Ai just nodded. “Ai-chan, why didn’t you tell me?”

“You were already being punished,” Ai said as he finally looked Nagisa in the eye. “You’d already risked a lot protecting me from those alphas. I couldn’t tell you this and get you into even more trouble.”

“But Ai-chan, we were friends,” Nagisa said as he bent down to gather the cookies. Ai went to help him. 

Ai shook his head. “Your father hated me.”

Nagisa placed the tray on the floor before giving Ai a mock stern look. “I’m not my father,” he said. “Besides, my dad doesn’t care about me much anymore since I presented as a beta. He’s too busy planning my sisters’ futures.”

“That’s probably for the best,” Ai said as he dumped the rest of the ruined cookies back onto the tray. “He sure was mean to you when he did pay attention.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Nagisa said, dumping the cookies into the trash can.

A soft hand suddenly touched his shoulder. Nagisa turned to see Ai’s icy blue stare. “I mean it,” he said with a frown. “Sometimes I was scared for you, wondering what he’d do next.”

“My dad would never hurt me,” Nagisa said as he lowered his gaze to the floor. 

“Nagisa-kun (Nagisa winced) I may not have said anything in the past, but I was very observant,” Ai said seriously. “I saw the bruises from time to time.”

“I was just clumsy,” Nagisa said with a shrug.

“You smelled sick a lot,” Ai frowned. “I knew he was abusing you. You smelled like him but...it wasn’t in a good way.”

Nagisa shrugged his shoulder out of Ai’s grasp. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he mumbled as he went to get the second tray of cookies out of the oven. “Nothing happened.”

Ai sighed. “Well, I guess it doesn’t really matter if your dad is ignoring you now,” he said. “Besides, I’m sure you’ll find a nice beta or alpha at some point and settle down.”

Nagisa flinched and swore as he accidentally burned his arm on the oven. Setting the new cookies down, Nagisa waved his arm back and forth in pain. Ai was the one who rushed over and place the burn under cold water coming from the faucet. 

“What did I say that upset you?” Ai asked in alarm. “You jumped.”

Nagisa began to shake as memories flooded his mind. It wasn’t until he began to smell a familiar omega scent, that he began to calm. 

“—gisa, Nagisa,” Ai was calling, his voice wavering from worry. 

Taking a deep breath, Nagisa lifted his head and looked up into calm green eyes. “Are you better now?” Makoto asked as he rubbed Nagisa’s back. Nagisa just nodded. “Okay, let me know if you need me again.” Makoto helped Nagisa off his lap before leaving the room. Nagisa could smell him lingering nearby, though.

“Nagisa?” Ai said, his voice filled with guilt. 

“I’m sorry, Ai-chan,” Nagisa said as he turned to his childhood friend. “I haven’t been honest with you.”

“Okay,” Ai said, his voice questioning.

“My father hates omegas,” Nagisa whispered as he shakily sat down at the table. “If I were to marry one or even have one as a friend...”

“Yes, I gathered as much,” Ai said as he sat down across from the blond. “I don’t see what the problem is now, though. He’s basically ignoring you, right?”

“He won’t when he realized I imprinted on someone,” Nagisa said, barely getting the words out. 

“You imprinted on someone?” Ai said with a gasp. “That’s great.”

“It’s not,” Nagisa shook his head. “He’s an omega.”

“Ryugazaki-kun?” Ai breathed. Nagisa nodded. “Wow, Rin-senpai did say things were complicated.”

“Complicated doesn’t even begin to describe it,” Nagisa sighed as he collapsed against the counter behind him. 

“Is that why you were suicidal the other day?” Ai asked as he calmly mimicked Nagisa on the adjacent counter. 

“Pretty much,” Nagisa said with a nod. “Had too much going on at once.”

“I’m sorry, Nagisa,” Ai said with a frown. “I wish I could do something to help.”

“Me too,” Nagisa whispered, body shaking. He could feel the song of the ocean calling him, even from indoors. It had been taking all his willpower not to cave in and jump again. “I’m scaring myself.”

“Rin-senpai said that Tachibana-kun has been keeping a close eye on you,” Ai said softly. “Have you told him everything that’s bothering you?”

“I can’t, Ai-chan,” Nagisa said with a shake of his head. “He already has enough to worry about.”

“But...you’re pack, right?” Ai asked hesitantly. “Pack tell each other everything, and are there for each other, no matter what.”

“It’s not my place to upset an omega,” Nagisa said sadly. “It’s best to keep some things secret, for now.”

“Well, I know Nanase-san was your alpha,” Ai frowned, “But maybe Rin-senpai can be a substitute until they’re found.”

“If they’re found,” Nagisa mumbled, head dropping. He jumped as a pair of hands suddenly grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him.

“Don’t think like that, Nagisa-kun!” Ai all but shouted. “They’ll be found, I just know it.”

Nagisa broke down then, knocking Ai’s hands off his shoulders and flailing his own toothpick arms around. “How? How could you possibly know that? It’s been months! The police made it a cold case! Mako-chan and I are falling apart! We’re on our own!” He turned to grip tightly to the edge of the counter, body shaking. “Mako-Chan’s first heat is in three days. It’ll be his first one without Haru-chan. How do you think he’ll feel without his alpha? How do you think I’ll feel listening to him cry out for Haru-chan? It’s all just hopeless! It’s been six months and they still haven’t been found! The school season is starting up again. How will we be able to keep our swim team when we’re short two members?” Nagisa paused to take a shuddering breath. “These are all the thoughts that I can’t tell Mako-chan, or he’ll freak. He’s already done so much for me. The least I can do is keep my own worries to myself. As a beta, I need to be there for him like he has been for me. As highest ranking of our pack, I’ll have to look out for him during his heat, make sure no rogue alpha manages to get to him.”

“But he has his family to help with that,” Ai said softly. “And besides,” he let out a weak chuckle, “You’re very good at fighting alphas all on your own.” Nagisa flinched slightly at feeling Ai’s cool hand on his left shoulder. “You can do it, Nagisa-kun.” Ai frowned at Nagisa’s flinch. “You can! You just need to hang on until your packmates are found.”

“H-how could you possibly know that they’ll be found,” Nagisa choked out, biting back a sob. 

“Well, I know Nanase-san would never leave you guys to fend for yourselves without him,” Ai said, squeezing Nagisa’s shoulder. “And from what Rin-senpai told me, Ryugazaki-kun cares about you too much to let you go through all this pain.” He paused. “They’ll survive and find their way back to you two, I just know it.”

“I guess you’re right,” Nagisa whispered. 

“You’ll see, Nagisa,” Ai whispered back. “They’ll come back for you.” Nagisa felt Ai let go of his shoulder. “Now, let’s go give the cookies to everyone. I’m sure Tachibana-kun will be most pleased by the chocolate.”

Nodding in agreement, Nagisa went over and grabbed one of the plates of cookies, being mindful of his burned hand. A nice blister was already appearing on his burned flesh...great. He had a feeling Makoto was going to give him an earful about being more careful.

Sighing, Nagisa put on a fake cheerful face and headed for the living room with Ai in tow.


	6. The Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I posted this chapter by accident the other day when I meant to post chapter 5. If you read this chapter when I accidentally posted it, please go back and read chapter 5. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_Nagisa._

That voice sounded so familiar.

_Nagisa-kun._

Was that...?

“Rei-chan?” Nagisa called hopefully.

“Oh thank goodness,” Rei sounded relieved. Nagisa looked around, trying to find his bearings. The area was quite blue, with rays of sunlight filtering through the wet blue fog. Wait...was he...

Nagisa began to panic as he realized he was floating somewhere in the ocean.

“It’s okay, Nagisa-kun,” Rei’s calloused hands reached forward to grip onto Nagisa’s wrists. “You’re safe. This is just a dream.”

“A...dream?” Nagisa asked as he gazed around at the blue scenery. 

“Yes,” Rei nodded, voice turning fond. Nagisa turned to see Rei’s glowing violet eyes staring at him lovingly. “I just wanted you to know that Haruka-senpai and I are safe. We will be with you soon.”

“For real?” Nagisa gasped, nearly squealing in excitement. “Wait till I tell Mako-chan!”

“Uh,” Rei looked behind himself quickly before looking back at Nagisa. “Don’t tell Makoto-senpai yet.”

“What? Why not?” Nagisa asked in puzzlement.

“His heat is coming up, right?” Rei asked with a concerned frown.

“Yes...but I don’t see what that has to do with—”

“If Makoto-senpai knows that we are okay, he might go looking for Haruka-senpai,” Rei said slowly. “And a heated omega running around in public...”

“Could be very bad,” Nagisa said, eyes wide. “Okay, I won’t tell him.” Nagisa happened to look down and nearly fainted at the sight. “Is that...a tail?”

Rei blushed as he looked down at a purple iridescent scaled tail. It was where his legs should be. “I’ll explain everything when we are found.”

“Wha...are found?”

Things suddenly began to fade to dark

“I’m sorry, Nagisa-kun, I don’t have time to explain,” Rei looked pained. “You probably won’t remember this when you wake up, but it will give you hope. Just hang on a bit longer, okay?”

“But, Rei-chan!” Nagisa cried as he watched Rei slowly disappear.

Fading arms encircled his shoulders as his face was placed into a scent gland. “Don’t worry. It will be soon,” Rei whispered before everything turned black.

** _Rei-chan!_ **

“Rei-chan!” Nagisa cried as he sat up. Looking around in confusion, he realized he was in Makoto’s bed.Makoto himself was sitting up in bed, looking rather ragged as he stared at Nagisa.

“You okay?” He asked softly as he seemed to shift uncomfortably under the sheets.

Nagisa blinked in confusion. The dream he woke up to was quickly fading from his mind. “I think so,” he said slowly.

“We’re you having a nightmare?” Makoto asked in concern.

“I...don’t think so,” Nagisa said. A sickly sweet smell suddenly permeated the air, causing Nagisa to inhale sharply. “Mako-chan...”

“I know,” Makoto nearly groaned as he shifted again. “I think it’s starting early.”

“Uh oh!” Nagisa flew to his feet. “We haven’t even gotten fully prepared yet.” He began to pace. “You haven’t picked a den yet, we don’t have all the groceries, not to mention none of Haru-chan’s stuff. How are you going to get through the first day without it all?”

“It’s alright, Nagisa,” Makoto, ever the calm omega, said. “We’ll figure it out.”

“But Mako-chan,” Nagisa said as he turned to his friend, “You need to have the best experience you can without Haru-chan. We can’t do that without all the proper stuff.”

“It’s okay, Nagisa,” Makoto said with a fond chuckle. “I’m sure we’ll get everything straightened out.” He paused, his scent turning sheepish. “And, I have picked out a den.”

“Oh?” Nagisa perked up, coming to sit on the side of the bed. “Where is it?”

Makoto became bashful, drawing invisible circles on his royal blue bedspread. “Well...I was hoping...”

“Come on, Mako-chan, spit it out,” Nagisa said excitedly.

“I’d like to go to Haru’s house,” Makoto finally said. Nagisa’s jaw dropped. “Since his parents are back in Tokyo, we’d have it to ourselves.”

“I thought you’d want to spend it here,” Nagisa said honestly.

“Well, I wouldn’t have much privacy,” Makoto’s cheeks turned red. “Besides, I always spent my heats over there.”

“Oh, that’s true,” Nagisa realized. “Okay, stay here. I’ll run to the grocery store to stock up on protein. Then I’ll come back and we’ll head for Haru-chan’s.”

“Alright,” Makoto agreed easily. “I’ll try to pack.”

Mrs. Tachibana ended up going with Nagisa to the grocery store. She helped him pick out as much protein-packed food as possible. Then, when they got home, she taught Nagisa some last minute recipes, making sure he was well prepared for the five days of Makoto’s heat. She even taught him how to bake some chocolate muffins for when Makoto craved something sweet. It was made with chocolate protein powder, genius!

As they were finishing up, Nagisa’s head whipped up at smelling sickeningly sweet fruit. Makoto was stumbling down the stairs, resting heavily against the wall. Nagisa’s protective instincts began to take over almost immediately. He rushed to Makoto’s side and took the bag that was slung over his shoulder.

“You better hurry,” Mrs. Tachibana said with a concerned frown. “If you wait much longer, he will attract all the alphas from a three mile radius.” She finished packing the food supplies before handing the large bag to Nagisa. “Please text me when you get there safely.”

“Yes, Tachibana-san,” Nagisa easily agreed, heart shattering at the whine Makoto let out as he helped the omega to his feet. “We’ll be in your den in a minute, Mako-chan. Then you can relax.”

Makoto turned his sweaty face to Nagisa, a thankful smile on his lips. “Thank you Nagisa.”

Nagisa’s heart warmed. “Let’s go.”

Mrs. Tachibana led them to the door, pausing to give her son a kiss on his sweaty brow. “It will be alright, Makoto,” she whispered before opening the door for the two teens. “I’ll watch from here.”

Nagisa nodded his thanks before his tiny frame began to help Makoto to the gate. Though his shoulders were ladened with bags, his adrenalin at keeping Makoto safe outweighed his fatigue for the moment. Every nerve was on alert as he supported Makoto. They got down the stairs easily enough, but going up the ones to Haru’s house was a bit of a challenge. Makoto was just so much taller than Nagisa, that the beta was having trouble supporting him. However, at smelling a fresh alpha scent nearby, Nagisa’s instincts pushed him forward. He practically threw Makoto into Haru’s house before spinning around and scanning the area for a threat. He paused, however, when he took another whiff and realized that the scent was a bit older than he originally thought. He turned to wave at Mrs. Tachibana before closing and locking the front door.

When Nagisa turned to check on Makoto, panic set in upon seeing the omega was gone. “Mako-chan?” He called a bit frantically as he sniffed around for his friend. He nearly jumped at hearing a loud series of thumps to his left. Racing to the stairs, Nagisa sighed with relief at seeing Makoto struggling up the stairs. “Mako-chan, you scared me.” Makoto turned confused eyes to Nagisa before looking back to his goal, which was probably getting up the stairs and heading to Haru’s room.

Sighing inwardly, Nagisa headed over to help him, already planning out what he would have to do to clean the heat scent out of Haru’s room before the alpha had to use it again.

It didn’t take Makoto long to form a nest once they got up there. Only ten minutes passed before he was clambering into it on Haru’s bed. Nagisa placed some essentials near the nest while Makoto buried his face into Haru’s pillow. Nagisa’s stomach gave a painful lurch as Makoto let out a sad whine.

Finishing up with the supplies, Nagisa hovered by the bed, making sure he wasn’t touching the nest. “Do you need anything, Mako-chan?” He watched as Makoto just shook his head in the pillow. “Alright, well I’ll be downstairs if you need me.” Makoto just hummed in reply.

As Nagisa made his way down the stairs, he suddenly remembered part of his dream. He nearly slipped and fell as he remembered a violet colored fish tail. But it was just a dream, it wasn’t real. Still, it surprised Nagisa.

He sat down on the couch, shoulders sore from the bags he was carrying earlier.As he sat there thinking, he realized hope had been restored in him. Maybe Rei and Haru would be found soon. Maybe he and Makoto wouldn’t be alone for much longer. Nagisa could only wish and pray that that was true.


	7. A Heat Without An Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda a filler chapter, but it’s still good I think. Hope you enjoy

Makoto’s heat was painful to witness. Nagisa could smell Makoto’s sadness as he went through his first heat without his alpha. Sometimes, Nagisa would wake up in the middle of the night and find Makoto curled against his back. Other times, he’d wake up to Makoto’s sobbing in Haru’s room.

Rin tried to stop by at one point, only for Nagisa to get overly protective and growl until he left. Rin did give them a casserole that Kou had made herself, which Nagisa was grateful for. 

Nagisa hadn’t really had much time to cook, between cleaning up after Makoto, and Makoto wanting to cuddle when his heat subsided a bit. Sometimes, if Nagisa tried to get up and clean a bit, Makoto would tighten his hold and growl at him until he relaxed again. Of course, Makoto soon realized what he was doing and apologized profusely for growling when Nagisa was just trying to get things done. Nagisa understood, though. Makoto didn’t want to be alone.

“It’s alright Mako-chan,” Nagisa said one evening as they sat at the table and ate some grilled mackerel in Haru’s honor. “I understand why you do it.”

Makoto started crying. “I’m still really sorry,” he said between sobs. “It’s just been so hard without Haru. I’m used to him taking care of me.” He paused with a sheepish smile. “Not that you’ve been bad at it or anything...”

Nagisa couldn’t help but giggle. “It’s okay, Mako-chan. I know what you mean.” He frowned. “I’m sorry Haru-chan can’t be here.”

Makoto’s face fell. “Me too,” he whispered. 

“Are you doing okay?” Nagisa asked with a frown as he sniffed the air. “You smell alright.”

“Yeah, I’m doing okay, all things considered,” Makoto shrugged. “Thank you for taking care of me.” He smiled at Nagisa softly. 

“Of course!” Nagisa said with a gasp. “That’s what packmates are for.”

“Still, I really appreciate it,” Makoto said, reaching across the table to squeeze Nagisa’s small hand. 

Nagisa blushed slightly at the positive attention. He really wasn’t used to it, especially at home. Haru, Makoto, and Rin had been the first people in his life to give him positive attention. All he had been used to was being shunned at home...or being smacked around if he did something wrong. 

Those four years without his friends had been rough. Middle school was more like a bland nightmare, what with studying till he dropped and his father drilling things into his head. His father had paid special attention to him after he failed one of his tests that he wasn’t prepared for. Nagisa assumed that was when Ai started noticing the bruises, since he had quite a few in obvious places. 

Shuddering at the memory, Nagisa turned back to his food, suddenly realizing he wasn’t hungry anymore. “If it’s okay with you, Mako-chan, I’m going to clean up a bit since your heat’s almost over.”

“Sure,” Makoto nodded. Nagisa glanced up to see Makoto staring at him in concern. “But aren’t you going to eat first?”

“I’m not too hungry right now,” Nagisa said with a nonchalant shrug. He popped up from the table and took a few of the empty dishes. “I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.”

Nagisa turned his back to Makoto, starting to leave the room. He heard a sad sigh before Makoto spoke. “You can talk to me, you know,” he said softly, causing Nagisa to freeze. “I know this has all been hard on you too. So, you can talk to me whenever you like. We should be here for each other.”

Nagisa took a deep breath. “Okay, Mako-chan,” he said with fake cheerfulness. “I’m okay, though. You should focus on yourself right now.”

When Makoto just let out a sad sigh, Nagisa left to start cleaning up the house. Today was day 6 of Makoto’s heat. By tomorrow, it would be over which meant the house had to be thoroughly cleaned before then. 

Nagisa ended up staying awake all night to clean the house. He had been plagued by nightmares all week, even with Makoto curled against him. Dreams of Rei being cut open or Haru getting beaten swirled around in his mind even while he was awake. It was almost torture not knowing what was happening to their packmates. It had been six months a couple weeks ago, and yet Nagisa still felt that the pain was fresh, especially without seeing his soulmate every day. 

By the time morning came, Nagisa had prepared a feast. He slaved in the kitchen in the early hours of the morning, desperate to get those nightmares out of his head. Cooking seemed to help a little as he focused on the measurements and ingredients. This morning, he had prepared those chocolate protein powder muffins and some eggs and rice. He nearly preened at smelling how happy Makoto was at seeing the chocolate. 

“Thank you for the meal,” Makoto said with a smile as he glanced around at the spread. “It looks delicious.”

“I hope it is,” Nagisa said sheepishly. “Dig in.”

And Makoto did. He ended up eating at least two of those monster muffins and a couple plates of eggs and rice. Nagisa couldn’t blame the poor omega for being so hungry after an intense heat. 

After seeing Makoto eye a third muffin, Nagisa chuckled before placing it in front of him. “I’m going to clean the kitchen,” he said as he stood.

Makoto’s face fell. “Aren’t you going to eat?”

“Eh, I’m not all that hungry,” Nagisa said with a shrug.

“You haven’t eaten much lately,” Makoto frowned. Nagisa tried to avoid those honest eyes. “Is everything okay?”

“Fine!” Nagisa accidentally burst out. He cleared his throat, “Everything’s fine. Just keep eating. You need your strength.”

“Ah yes, school starts Monday,” Makoto realized, scent turning a bit sad. 

“Yeah,” Nagisa said softly, not at all looking forward to another school day without their friends. He cleared his throat. “So, eat up. I’m sure Kou-chan will have a new regimen picked out for us.”

“If our club will continue,” Makoto whispered, head hanging. 

Nagisa frowned. He wasn’t used to Makoto being so pessimistic. He was usually the opposite. But, given the circumstances, Nagisa understood. It would be the start of a new school year without Haru, something Makoto wasn’t used to. Nagisa had been used to being on his own, at least until Rei came into his life. Now, Nagisa had a hole where Rei used to be. He hadn’t realized what he’d been missing until he met Rei. 

“Cheer up Mako-chan,” Nagisa put on a fake cheery grin. “I’m sure we can still have our club. We just can’t compete until we get some new members.”

“Don’t want any new members,” Makoto mumbled. 

Nagisa sighed. “Me neither,” he admitted. “We’ll just see how Monday goes.”

“At least I have you and Kou,” Makoto said softly. “I don’t know where I’d be without you two...and Rin.”

“I understand,” Nagisa said with a fond smile. “I feel the same. Now,” Nagisa suddenly clapped his hands together. “Eat up while I go clean.”

And with that Nagisa left the room, hoping against all hope that Monday wouldn’t be too big of a disaster.


	8. School Starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I know it’s been a while since I posted. Real life got me busy.
> 
> Quick note: I changed the time that this story takes place. So Haru’s disappearance happened during the fall, soon after they did regionals. So, regionals did happen like in the series.
> 
> Just thought I’d let you know.
> 
> The story is set in the winter now.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: bullying, mild violence, and homophobic slur, eating disorder slur too

Nagisa felt hollow as he walked to the gates of their high school on Monday. He was a second year this year, though that didn’t help with his popularity. A bully by the name of Kaori Motozawa had it out for Nagisa and Makoto since they had that relay in elementary school. Since Motozawa was in Makoto’s year, Makoto unfortunately saw more of him. However, since Makoto was so large, Motozawa didn’t dare pick a fight with him, even though he was an omega. No, he resorted to bullying Nagisa, as if the poor beta didn’t have enough of that at home with his sisters and father. 

As Nagisa walked down the hall to his first class, Kaori and one of his lackeys bumped him, causing him to sprawl onto the floor. 

“Watch where you’re going, Shrimp,” Kaori said with a mean chuckle as he continued to walk. 

Nagisa slowly picked himself up, making sure nothing was too damaged, before slowly picking up his books that had fallen out of his unzipped book bag. As he reached for the last of his books, someone beat him to it. When Nagisa looked up, he at first thought he was looking at Rei. His stomach lurched however, upon realizing it was the track team captain. What was his name again?

“Are you okay?” The guy asked as he picked up the last book. “You should report this to the office.”

Nagisa blinked before snatching his book out of the upperclassman’s hand. “I’m fine,” he snapped as he got to his feet. “No need to report it. I’m sure it was just an accident.”

The upperclassman hummed a bit doubtfully. “Well, I guess you better get to class then.”

“Thank you,” Nagisa threw over his shoulder as he power walked down the hall.

Well, that was embarrassing, in more ways than one. It was always so awkward when someone tried to talk to him about the bullying. He could handle it himself, he was a man anyway. He had to toughen up, especially to protect Makoto. He could survive the abuse, as long as Kaori kept away from Makoto. 

Sighing, Nagisa finally slid in his assigned seat, just before the bell rang. He glanced behind himself, where Rei was assigned, even though he was still missing. Nagisa slumped in his seat when he found it empty. He didn’t know what he had been expecting. 

Class went by slowly. Nagisa spent most of it looking at Rei’s empty seat, wishing the omega was with him to cheer him up. His dorky behavior and awkwardness never ceased to make Nagisa laugh. He may have tried to make Rei flustered from time to time because he liked the blush on Rei’s cheeks. 

Nagisa smiled to himself as he thought of that one time he offered to let Rei borrow one of his swimsuits. Pointing out his sister’s white bottoms had been worth it to see Rei so blushy and awkward as he turned it down. Nagisa almost couldn’t keep a straight face.

Nagisa blinked in surprise as the bell rang for lunch. He glanced at the clock. Just how long had he been daydreaming?

Seeing everyone leave their seats, Nagisa flung his back pack over his left shoulder and headed for the cafeteria. Maybe Kou would let him get away with eating some Iwatobi bread, as long as he ate something.

Waiting in line was always Nagisa’s least favorite part about getting the bread. However, it was always worth it since it tasted so good. Humming to himself, Nagisa grabbed one of the last loafs and paid for it before heading to the roof. He had promised Kou and Makoto that he’d meet them up there since it was such a nice day out. Winter was leaving, making way for spring. So, it was actually warmer outside than usual, with the sun shining down happily.

As he passed a few lockers, one suddenly opened, hitting Nagisa just above his right eyebrow. Yelping, Nagisa hit the floor hard, his vision clouded with stars. As he blinked to clear his vision, he noticed a familiar figure standing over him.

“Oops, sorry,” the voice nearly sneered. “Didn’t see you there.” Nagisa raised an arm to rub his forehead, removing it as he felt something warm and sticky. Squinting, Nagisa noticed blood on his palm. 

He was so busy looking at it, that he failed to feel his Iwatobi bread get snatched out of his hand. Feeling around, Nagisa came to the realization that the person above him had it. 

“Kaori, can I have my bread back?” Nagisa asked a bit dazedly as he struggled to sit up.

A foot pressed on his small chest, causing him to fall back on the floor. “No,” Kaori said with an evil grin. “There aren’t any left in the cafeteria, and I want one. You weren’t really going to eat it anyway, were you Anorexia?” Nagisa sucked in a sharp breath, but didn’t say anything. “Yeah, didn’t think so.” With that, Kaori released Nagisa’s bony chest and walked away, resting the long bread on his left shoulder. 

Struggling to his feet, Nagisa shakily reached for his bag as he tried to wipe some blood away. He figured he had some bandaids in his backpack, just in case. He knew Makoto had some, if he became desperate. But he didn’t want Makoto to know what happened. He could deal with it himself. 

Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Nagisa looked around, noticing a few upperclassmen had been filming the encounter. Nagisa’s stomach lurched and he raced to the nearest toilet, vomiting any food he had left in him. Leaning against the stall, Nagisa tried to take a few deep breaths. If Makoto ever saw the video...or worse, Kou...

He snapped out of his horror by his phone vibrating in his pocket. Nagisa squinted at the screen, but blood was trailing down his right eye. Grabbing some toilet paper, Nagisa wiped at the blood before flushing the evidence down the toilet. Looking at his screen again, Nagisa paled at seeing Makoto’s frantic texts, asking where he was. Nagisa typed out a quick reply before getting to his feet. 

Heading for the sink, Nagisa grabbed some paper towels and wet them, wiping the drying blood off his forehead. Once that was taken care of, Nagisa washed his hands before rummaging around for the bandaids. He breathed a sigh of relief when his fingers wrapped around the package. He put a skin colored bandage over his eyebrow before surveying himself in the mirror. That would definitely bruise. 

Sighing, Nagisa left the bathroom before heading for the roof. As he reached the door, he put on a fake cheery grin before opening it. He shielded his eyes with his arm before spotting the back of Kou’s head. He plopped down—a bit tiredly—in between the two, resting his back pack by Makoto. He hoped the distance would cause Makoto not to notice his worn out scent, but he wasn’t so lucky.

“Aren’t you going to eat anything?” Makoto asked a bit worriedly as he eyed Nagisa’s empty hands. 

“Well, they had no Iwatobi bread left,” Nagisa laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. “I waited in line forever only to find out they were out.”

“What a waste,” Kou tsked. “Here,” she handed him an onigiri. 

“Wow, thanks Kou-chan,” Nagisa said cheerfully. 

“And have some squid,” Makoto handed him some rolled up newspaper. “Tamura-san always gives me some on my first day back from holiday.”

“Awe, that’s so nice,” Kou said.

“Yes,” Makoto said with a smile. “She’s always been so nice to me.”

“Thanks Mako-chan,” Nagisa looked down at the squid half heartedly. He new he could eat the onigiri no problem, but squid too?

“Something wrong?” Makoto asked.

“N-no,” Nagisa looked up to give Makoto a smile. “It’s fine.”

“You need your protein, Nagisa-kun,” Kou scolded. Nagisa flinched. “What? You do, especially now that you’re swimming again.” She paused to think. “We may have to do a training camp again this summer. Even with Goro letting us use the ITSC Returns, I’ve noticed you both are falling behind.”

“Not without Rei-chan and Haru-chan,” Nagisa said quickly. 

“O-of course not,” Kou said with a troubled frown. She cleared her throat. “So, how’s your first day going, Makoto-senpai?”

“It’s not too bad,” Makoto said with a shrug. “It’s weird not having Haru next to me.” Nagisa frowned as he smelled sadness. 

“It’s weird for me too,” Nagisa admitted before he bit into his onigiri. “I didn’t realize Rei-chan became so important in my life till he disappeared.”

“I’m sorry, Nagisa-kun,” Kou said sadly as she rested a hand on Nagisa’s shoulder. Nagisa flinched at the name. “What? Did I say something wrong?” Crap.

Nagisa whipped his head over to see Makoto criticizing him with squinted eyes. “You don’t like being called ‘Nagisa-kun,’ do you.” Makoto stated more than asked. Nagisa stayed silent, staring down at his half eaten onigiri. Suddenly losing his appetite, Nagisa placed the food on the wrapper. “Nagisa, you need to eat more.”

“I’m not hungry,” Nagisa shrugged. 

“How was your day?” Makoto asked him, looking disapprovingly at the food on the ground. 

“It’s fine so far,” Nagisa said offhandedly. 

“At least eat some squid,” Makoto frowned. “You need some strength for practice.”

Sighing, Nagisa picked up a squid tentacle and stared at it. He usually liked squid, but today his stomach was churning. Maybe he had a slight concussion. 

As if reading his thoughts, Makoto suddenly said, “What happened to your head, Nagisa? There’s a bandaid on it.”

“N-nothing,” Nagisa rubbed the back of his head. “Just bumped into a locker.”

“Nagisa!” Makoto exclaimed. “You need to be more careful.” Nagisa avoided Kou’s eyes, which seemed a bit too knowing for Nagisa’s liking. 

“Sorry Mako-chan, I’ll be more careful,” Nagisa mumbled. 

Letting out a fond sigh, Makoto went back to his lunch. “Just be careful. I don’t know what I’d do if...” he trailed off with a choked sound.

“Mako-chan,” Nagisa said seriously, which was pretty unusual for him. “I’m not going anywhere.” He rested a hand on Makoto’s back and began to rub soothing circles. He winced at smelling Makoto’s fear. 

“Promise?” He breathed, body shaking. He turned to fist the back of Nagisa’s shirt, as of hoping that would keep him out of harm’s way.

“I promise,” Nagisa said with a nod. He leaned forward as Makoto held out his arms. Sinking into the omega’s chest, Nagisa breathed a content sigh. 

“You guys are so cute,” Kou gushed from beside them.

“Fairies,” someone sneered as they passed. Nagisa went rigid in Makoto’s hold, worried that it was Kaori. But the person kept walking and Makoto didn’t let go, so Nagisa relaxed again.

They stayed like that for a while longer before letting go. Nagisa even managed to eat some squid, much to Makoto and Kou’s relief.

The rest of school was rather uneventful, thank goodness. Nagisa headed right for the ITSC Returns after the final bell rang. His heart was hammering in his chest the closer he got. He wasn’t looking forward to practice without Rei or Haru. Though he and Makoto had been swimming all winter, it was different now that school was back in session. Goro’s grand opening was coming up and Nagisa was worried. What if Rei and Haru weren’t found in time? They’d have to get new members. Nagisa didn’t want new members to replace Rei and Haru.

Nagisa was a nervous wreck by the time he reached the refurbished building. He shakily placed his bag down and began to rummage around for his swim suit. 

“Nagisa, you okay?” Makoto asked as he moved beside Nagisa to his own locker. “You smell different.”

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Nagisa said as he changed. “Just...”

“I understand,” Makoto sighed sadly. “Well, might as well do it to make Kou happy. And who knows, Haruka and Rei could be found tomorrow.”

Nagisa hummed in agreement, but he was doubtful. It had almost been seven months since their disappearance. They were probably dead.

Sighing, Nagisa grabbed his goggles and followed Makoto’s large frame to the pool. Guess he’d better get this practice over and done with.


	9. Sleepover at Rin’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: suicidal thoughts

A week passed by with no change. Nagisa would wake up, skip breakfast, and head to school. Around lunchtime, Kaori would find a way to harass him before losing interest and joining his own friends for lunch. Nagisa would then trudge up the stairs and keep up his happy persona all throughout lunch. After school, Nagisa and Makoto would head for the pool and work on a tougher regimen. 

Honestly? Nagisa was tired. He was so tired. It felt like Kaori had drained all the energy out of him, and he was having suicidal thoughts again. Thankfully, the ocean didn’t seem as appealing as it did that night he jumped. No, now he just wished he could starve himself to death or slit his wrists. Maybe take a whole bottle of his father’s blood pressure pills. 

But he could never do that to Makoto. And so, he suffered. The days just seemed to blur together and his swimming times were getting slower. He knew Makoto, Kou, and Rin were getting worried about him again, but he didn’t really care for some reason. He loved them, he really did, but most of the time he wished they’d just leave him alone.

Rin took Nagisa out for some cake one day. Nagisa wanted to eat the cake, but he just never felt hungry anymore. 

“I’ve looked up your symptoms,” Rin suddenly said as he played with his own cake. Nagisa blinked owlishly. “You’re tired all the time, life seems like a waste to you, you aren’t eating...you’re suffering from depression.”

“So?” Nagisa said with a raised eyebrow.

“W-well,” Rin stammered. “There are medicines that can help you feel better.”

“My parents would never pay for that,” Nagisa scoffed.

“Why not?” Rin asked in surprise. Crap...he wasn’t supposed to tell anyone about that.

Nagisa fell silent, playing around with the icing on his cake. “No reason,” he finally mumbled after feeling Rin’s eyes on him too long.

“Are your parents not paying attention to you or something?” Rin asked before he took a bite of his chocolate cake. Nagisa remained silent. “Nagisa, you can talk to me. Maybe I can help—”

“I don’t need help,” Nagisa said to his cake. Silence. “I-I mean, thank you for caring, Rin-chan, but I’m fine.”

“I highly doubt that,” Rin leaned forward. “You’ve been smelling sick all week.” At Nagisa’s confused face, Rin elaborated, “Makoto’s words, not mine. And you know how omegas are. They want to nurture their sick packmates. I’m doing you a favor by talking to you about this instead of him. He’d start crying and stuff.”

“Nothing’s wrong with me,” Nagisa frowned, echoing his father’s own words from a few days ago. “I’m just tired.”

“Okay, whatever,” Rin huffed, throwing up his hands. “My alpha side is dying for me to help you out, fight your battles with you, but if you won’t let me then there’s no point in arguing any further.” Rin stopped, letting out an annoyed huff. 

Nagisa remained silent, the cake starting to blur as he held back tears. He always hated disappointing an alpha, especially one who cared very much about him. 

“It’s just...” Nagisa hiccuped, staring hard at the white icing, “I have to be strong.”

“What?” Rin said in confusion. “Why? You’re going through a lot. You don’t need to be strong, especially around me.” Nagisa jumped at feeling a hand grip his own. “Nagisa, I’m an alpha. You don’t need to be strong around me. I’ll be strong for you. If you need to talk to me about anything, even if it means not telling the others, then I’ll do my best to listen and be helpful.”

Nagisa sucked in a harsh breath, just an inch from losing it. He had to be strong, he always had to be strong. He was the only one who could take care of himself. It had been that way for as long as he could remember. At least, until Rei came along.

“Nagisa,” Rin spoke softly, sounding tearful himself. “I’ll take care of you. I...I love you.”

And with that, Nagisa’s resolve crumbled. He let out a first sob of many as he curled into himself and started shaking. He was just so tired of everything. Why couldn’t life be better? Why couldn’t Rei be found?

Strong arms encircled him as his face was pressed into a scent gland. A spicy odor hit his nose, an odor that had been protecting him since he was little.

“I’m sorry,” he choked out, noticing that he was being picked up. Expecting the worst, Nagisa was prepared to be thrown to the floor, like his father had done to him so many times when he went crying to him. But instead of being thrown, Rin tucked Nagisa close to his chest as he started to exit the cafe. Nagisa buried his face back into the crook of Rin’s neck, trying to block out the world. Just for a few minutes, he could find peace in the alpha’s scent.

He must’ve fallen asleep for the next thing he knew, he was on a bed curled under a soft blanket. Purring slightly at the soft fabric, Nagisa tucked his nose under it and took a deep breath, thankful to smell a strong alpha scent. 

“You awake?” Rin spoke softly from his desk in his old bedroom. 

Nagisa blinked his eyes open, wincing at how crusty they were. He always hated falling asleep after crying. “Mhmm,” he hummed as he rubbed at his eyes. 

“You’ve been asleep for three hours,” Rin chuckled. Nagisa peered over to see an assortment of sweets on Rin’s desk. “These are for you.” He rubbed his neck sheepishly. “My mom and sister got a bit carried away.”

“Wha...I can’t eat all of that,” Nagisa croaked, panicking slightly.

“Oh don’t worry,” Rin held up his hands. “They don’t expect you to. We’ll take some to the Tachibanas.” Rin then reached over for a bottle of water. “Here, drink this. Your voice sounds horrible.”

“Gee thanks,” Nagisa said with a slight giggle as he accepted the bottle. He took a big swig, sighing as the cool water soothed his throat. “What time is it?”

“Almost 8pm,” Rin said as he reclined. “I’m planning on heading back to school tomorrow.”

“8pm?!?!” Nagisa sat up and threw the blanket off. “I need to get to the Tachibanas’.”

“It’s alright,” Rin said as he stood and placed his hands on Nagisa’s shoulders. “They know you’re with me.”

“You don’t understand,” Nagisa said as he struggled out of Rin’s grasp. “Makoto needs me at night.”

“Ren and Ran said they’d sleep with him tonight,” Rin said. “Just relax. You can be with Makoto tomorrow.”

Nagisa relaxed slightly at those words, until something dark settled into his mind. “You won’t tell Mako-chan any of this, will you?”

Rin heaved a large sigh. “I won’t if you don’t want me to.”

“I don’t,” Nagisa said quickly.

“Fine, then I won’t tell him,” Rin said with a frown. Nagisa breathed a sigh of relief. “Only if you come to me the next time you feel overwhelmed.”

“Ugh, Rin-chan,” Nagisa groaned, hoping to wiggle his way out of this.

Rin wouldn’t be swayed. “I’m serious, Nagisa,” he said. “I don’t think it’s healthy for you to bottle up your emotions like that. Come to me. Promise.”

Nagisa heaved an exaggerated sigh before finally nodding. “I promise,” he said.

A small smile reached Rin’s face. He got up to ruffle Nagisa’s hair. “That’s a good beta,” he said. “Now, how about we eat some sweets. Then we’ll go to bed.”

As they finished up eating, Nagisa’s stomach began to plummet. He wasn’t sure why, it was just a feeling. Maybe it had to do with Rei. 

“Hey Rin-chan,” Nagisa whispered as they settled under the blankets a couple hours later. 

“Hmm?” Rin hummed as he threw and arm over the beta. 

“Do you think Rei-chan and Haru-chan are still alive?”

The alpha stilled. Nagisa couldn’t even hear him breathing. Finally Rin tightened his hold around Nagisa’s thin waist. “I...honestly don’t know,” he said quietly. “I mean, I’m hoping, but I don’t know for sure.”

Nagisa’s stomach churned. “I’ll be back” he squeaked out before he jumped out of bed and headed for the adjoining bathroom. He just made it to the toilet before puking out the sweets he had eaten earlier. 

Hearing Rin curse behind him Nagisa jumped at feeling a hand at his back. “Sorry,” Rin sighed as he began to rub Nagisa’s back. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“It’s okay, Rin-chan,” Nagisa croaked out as he clutched at the porcelain bowl. “At least you were honest.” He paused to dry heave. “I think I prefer your honesty over you sugar coating things.”

“Noted,” Rin replied as he ran a hand through Nagisa’s sweaty bangs. “Can I get you anything?”

“Water?” Nagisa asked.

“Sure,” Rin said. “Be right back.”

Nagisa kept his hands clutched to the toilet as he waited for Rin to return. If even Rin wasn’t sure...that wasn’t good. Alphas had a sixth sense about those kinds of things. If Rin wasn’t even picking up anything from Haru at least...

Nagisa heaved into the toilet again, tears reaching his eyes. He could hear Rin’s footsteps as he entered the bathroom again.

“Here, Nagisa,” he said as Nagisa felt a hand in his hair again. “I brought you some water and Gou is getting you some crackers.

“Not hungry,” Nagisa groaned as he shivered.

“Just eat a few,” Rin said, voice deep with a bit of a command. Nagisa’s body shuddered at the tone. “You’ll feel better. Crackers are supposed to calm your stomach.”

Before Nagisa could reply, Kou raced into the small bathroom. “Here are some rice crackers Nagisa,” Nagisa glanced up to see her put the crackers on the sink bar. “I also informed Makoto-senpai’s mother about your condition. I figured you wouldn’t want your parents to know.” Nagisa shook his head weakly. Kou reached her hand forward and Nagisa closed his eyes as she pulled his sweaty bangs back. “What started this?”

“It was my fault,” Rin smelled really guilty. “I told him something I shouldn’t have.”

“But you were honest,” Nagisa argued. “That’s all I want.”

“What was it about?” Kou asked with a frown as she felt Nagisa’s forehead. 

Nagisa sighed. “It was about Rei-chan and Haru-chan.”

“Oh,” Kou trailed off quietly “I miss them too, you know.” Nagisa just nodded. “Nagisa, you can talk to me any time if you need to.” Nagisa opened his eyes to see both siblings staring at him worriedly. “You can talk to either of us. I know you need to be strong for Makoto-senpai, but you don’t need to around us.”

Nagisa let out a chuckle. “That’s just what Rin-chan said earlier.” Kou gave him a sad smile. “You two are a lot alike.”

“Well, it’s because we’re brother and sister,” Kou said with a grin. 

“I’m nothing like the rest of my family,” Nagisa frowned. It was silent for a bit.

“Well, thank goodness for that,” Rin said, reaching forward to ruffle Nagisa’s hair.

“Honestly,” Kou giggled. “We want you to be like yourself.”

“Yeah, not like your stuck up family,” Rin scoffed. 

Nagisa couldn’t help but smile. “Thanks,” he said, finally reaching for a cracker. 

Both Kou and Rin smiled, eyes lighting up with hope. 

“Well, let’s finish up here then go to bed,” Rin said as he leaned against the wall. “Hopefully Makoto won’t smell the sick one you tomorrow, or I’d never hear the end of it.” He sighed a bit dramatically, causing both Nagisa and Kou to giggle. “I need to talk to him, though.”

“About what?” Nagisa asked, tilting his head. 

“Well, I’ve recently made up my own pack at Samezuka,” Rin’s eyes shined with pride. “I was thinking we could merge our packs.” At Nagisa’s frown, Rin elaborated. “At least until Haru and Ryugazaki are found.” Nagisa pouted. “Oh come on, Nagisa. Your pack needs an alpha.”

“And you will be our alpha?” Nagisa asked. 

“Yes,” Rin said. “At least for your pack.”

“Wait, you aren’t the alpha of your pack?” Kou asked in surprise.

“No, Sousuke is,” Rin sighed. “He won the title.”

“Oh wow,” Kou said. “Guess that shouldn’t surprise me.”

“Who’s Sousuke?” Nagisa asked.

“You’ll meet him in a couple days,” Rin said, Nagisa could smell his nerves. “He’s a good guy, but a bit like Haru at first.”

“Standoffish,” Kou elaborated.

“Anyways, I need to talk to Makoto about it,” Rin said with a shrug. “I need both of your okays before I set this up.”

Nagisa frowned. “What if I say no.”

“Nagisa!” Rin snapped.

“Well, I feel like Haru-chan and Rei-chan wouldn’t approve until they met your pack,” Nagisa said quietly, fiddling with his hands in his lap. “I want to think of them too.”

“Well, they don’t really have a say right now, do they,” Rin suddenly snapped. Nagisa sucked in a harsh breath. “Look Nagisa, I’m sorry half of your pack is missing, but you need to move on and do what’s best for you and Makoto.”

Nagisa was silent for a bit, contemplating. Finally, he said, “I’ll agree, but only if Mako-chan does.”

“Fine,” Rin huffed, reaching forward to wipe a crumb off of Nagisa’s chin. Nagisa blushed, causing Rin to grin. “We’ll met them in two days, provided Makoto says yes.”


	10. Chapter 10

Much to Nagisa’s chagrin, Makoto agreed. “It could be good for us,” he had said as Nagisa had protested. “I know being the leader has stressed you out greatly. We do need an alpha, even if it’s a temporary one.”

Nagisa didn’t speak one word to Makoto after that. He even went home and dealt with his family’s bullying. He needed a break from Makoto anyway. They had been living together for nearly six months. It was time for Nagisa to go home. He had overstayed his welcome.

As Saturday rolled around, Nagisa’s stomach plummeted further and further. He didn’t want to merge packs with people he didn’t know. How could Rin ask something like that of him? He just wanted Rei and Haru back. Then everything would be okay.

Much to Nagisa’s surprise, Makoto, as well as Rin and Kou, picked him up from his house to take him to the meeting place. They were going to a ramen place that had the best udon in town. Nagisa’s stomach churned just thinking about food. He wasn’t interested in eating, especially with strangers.

Nagisa remained silent as they walked, tuning in and out of his friends’ conversation. Once he heard his name mentioned a few times, he huffed and crossed his arms around his chest and gazed over at the ocean. He could’ve sworn he felt eyes on him coming from that direction.

_Nagisa-kun, you need to eat more._

Nagisa froze and sucked in a surprised breath. All his nerves were on fire, but it was a good burn. It was the burn of love. Nagisa whipped his head over to the ocean, eyes wide in shock. He could swear he saw Rei’s eyes staring at him through the waves.

Before he could cross over to the ocean, a hand grabbed his upper arm. “Nagisa, what are you doing?”

Nagisa angrily tried to shake the arm off. “I heard Rei-chan!”

“What?” Makoto breathed. “I didn’t hear anything.”

“In my head,” Nagisa said impatiently. He looked over to glare at Rin, who had a strong grip on his arm. “Let go! I need to go to him.”

“Whoa whoa!” Rin’s face was pale as he stared at Nagisa with concern. “Are you crazy? You can’t go swimming in the ocean in the middle of winter.”

“I thought you were getting better,” Kou whispered, tears in her eyes.

“This isn’t a suicide attempt,” Nagisa said in annoyance. “Rei-chan is there.”

“What? Where?” Makoto asked as his misty green eyes gazed at the ocean.

“Right there,” Nagisa turned to point, only to see that Rei’s eyes were gone. He began to panic. “I swear, he was right there.” He pulled harshly at Rin’s hold. “Let me go.”

“No Nagisa,” Rin turned Nagisa around and gripped both of his shoulders tightly. “See? This is why you need an alpha. All of this stress is becoming too much for you.”

“Haru?” Makoto suddenly breathed as he stepped forward.

“Oh shit, not you too,” Rin grabbed Makoto with his left hand. “Gou, go get Sousuke and the others. I need some help.”

Kou nodded vigorously and sped off.

“Rin, I’m not crazy,” Nagisa said with a growl. “You’re keeping me away from my soulmate.”

“Shut up Nagisa!” Rin shouted as he struggled to hold both Nagisa and Makoto away from the ocean. “You two are seriously messed up. You’ve been without an alpha for too long. Now your craziness has rubbed off on Makoto.”

“Why can’t you just trust me,” Nagisa suddenly snapped, moist eyes staring into Rin’s wide ones.

“B-because,” Rin looked away.

“Not a good answer,” Nagisa said before he stomped on Rin’s foot. Rin let out a yelp and let him go, Nagisa sprinting for the shore.

“BECAUSE I CAN’T LOSE YOU TOO!” Rin suddenly howled before Nagisa was tackled to the cold sand. Rin’s panicked stench burned Nagisa’s nose as Rin breathed into his ear, “I can’t lose you too.”

“Rin-senpai, what’s going on?” A familiar voice asked in panic “Why do you have Nagisa-kun on the ground?”

“Cuz he’s gone crazy!” Rin sounded panicked. “Sou, what do I do?”

“Get off me!” Nagisa howled as he tried to buck the larger male off of him. He had to help Rei, he didn’t have time for Rin’s nonsense.

“Damn,” a deep voice said. “Just bite the back of his neck and growl. That should calm him down.”

“Let go of me,” now Makoto sounded panicked. “Who are you?”

Nagisa couldn’t let Makoto get taken by a stranger, he had to defend the omega. A deep growl started low in his chest as his adrenaline kicked in. He managed to buck Rin off and turned to protect Makoto. A dark haired male who was a bit taller than Makoto had Makoto in a headlock as Ai and some red head watched on in horror.

“Calm down,” the large male growled an alpha growl, instantly stilling Makoto. But Nagisa wasn’t so easily manipulated. He lunged for the guy, biting into his arm’s sleeve that held Makoto down.

“Shit! Rin, take control of your pack!” The stranger swore as he tried to get Nagisa off.

Nagisa was tackled again, but this time, Rin bit into the scruff of Nagisa’s neck before he could gain control again. Nagisa’s body involuntarily went limp before Rin growled an alpha growl. Nagisa’s body shuddered in reply and he began to slip in and out of consciousness.

“Well, great first impression,” he once heard the deep voice sigh.

“I don’t get it,” Kou said. Nagisa stirred slightly at feeling her hand in his hair. “They both said they saw Haruka-senpai and Rei-kun in the water, but I didn’t see anything.”

“Best to keep them away from the ocean then, at least until we figure out what’s going on,” Rin said. He must’ve let go of Nagisa’s neck at some point.

“You know,” the gruff voice began, “I’ve heard that this can happen to ones who come in contact with sirens.”

“Sirens?” Rin sounded skeptical. “Isn’t that just a myth?”

“Could be,” the voice said. “But in this case, I’m starting to believe in it myself.”

Nagisa finally came to, spitting sand out of his mouth as he squinted up at a figure. It was Kou, staring down at him with worry. “Feeling better?” She asked bending down and offering a water bottle.

Nagisa grasped it with shaky hands as he sat up. They were still on the beach, but Rin and the tall guy were in front of Nagisa and Makoto so they couldn’t see the waves.

“Yes?” Nagisa said, still not sure what exactly happened. He glanced over to Makoto, who also had a dazed expression on his face. “What happened?”

“You said you heard Rei,” Rin said with a frown before pointing to his temple, “In your head.”

Nagisa blinked before he remembered. “He told me I needed to eat more.”

“Well, he isn’t wrong,” the tall guy said with a shrug.

“Who are you anyway,” Nagisa asked with a frown as he noticed how close this strange alpha was to Makoto.

“I’m Yamazaki Sousuke,” the stranger said with an awkward bow. “Sorry for scaring you and the omega.”

“My name’s Tachibana Makoto,” Makoto frowned. “Not _the omega_.”

“Sorry,” Sousuke held up his hands in peace. “Interesting first meeting though.” An attractive smirk reached his lips, causing Nagisa and Makoto to blush.

“Ready to head for the restaurant?” Rin asked hopefully as he stood and reached out his hand toward Nagisa.

Nagisa sighed but took Rin’s hand. Rin pulled him up effortlessly, causing Nagisa to think about his appetite. He really hasn’t had one since Rei’s disappearance, but all of a sudden, as if by magic, he was famished.

“Yeah, let’s go,” Nagisa said with a small smile, blushing as his stomach rumbled.

He didn’t miss the happy smiles from his friends’ faces.


	11. The Proper Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s taken me so long to post a new chapter. Real life has been crazy lately. Hope you enjoy. I can’t wait for the next chapter ;)

Kou stuck to Nagisa’s side as they headed for the restaurant, making sure to stay on his left side, where the ocean was. Aiichiro was on Nagisa’s right, with the red head close behind. Sousuke was taking the lead, with Rin and Makoto right behind him. Nagisa guessed Rin was protecting Makoto from the ocean as well.

The red head, who excitedly introduced himself as Mikoshiba Momotaro, was a beta like Nagisa and Kou, but smelled a lot like Ai. Nagisa turned to give Ai a small smirk, causing the omega’s cheeks to redden. Momotaro was oblivious as he talked about all the beetles he owned. He did keep to the rear, which was a bit surprising to Nagisa since that was usually the alpha of the pack’s role. But Sousuke was stone faced as he led everyone to the ramen place.

It was only when they passed the old ice cream parlor for the third time that Nagisa got confused. “Umm, didn’t we pass this already?” He asked as he pointed to the vacant ice cream shop.

“Sousuke,” Rin sighed as he moved to take the lead. “Why do you always insist on leading when you get lost so easily?”

“I know where I’m going,” was Sousuke’s gruff reply.

“You don’t,” Rin shook his head. “Just let me lead.”

“Fine,” Sousuke huffed as he stopped. Rin moved to the lead and they were off again. Nagisa chuckled at seeing Sousuke’s ears beet red.

They found a large circular booth to sit in, both Rin and Sousuke sitting on the very edge to keep the pack safe. Nagisa ended up between Kou and Makoto, who looked a bit unsure at being seated next to the bubbly redhead. That was a bit confusing to Nagisa since he himself was known for his bubbly persona. But soon, it became apparent that Nagisa paled in comparison to Momo, who would talk excitedly over anyone about anything that popped into his head. Though Nagisa found it humorous (especially when it pissed Sousuke off), it was a bit taxing to be near him.

Near the end of their lunch, Makoto ended up resting his head on top of Nagisa’s, tired from the day’s events. At seeing this, Rin suggested they wrap up their lunch and start talking about the conjoining. 

“What’s there to talk about?” Nagisa said with a huff. “Just join us already.”

“Nagisa,” Makoto said in surprise.

“What?” Nagisa huffed, removing his head from under Makoto’s. “You know I don’t agree with this, but if you want to do it, I’ll just accept it.”

“It’s to help you,” Makoto said with a frown.

“And what will happen when Haru-chan and Rei-chan come back?” Nagisa asked. “Will our packs just go back to normal?”

“Well, that’s what we’re going to talk about,” Rin interrupted, concerned frown in place. “If you want to go back to how it was before, we could do that. But it all depends on what state Haru and Ryugazaki are found in.”

Nagisa sucked in a harsh breath. “What do you mean?” He asked

“Well, Haru might not be in a good state to lead a pack when he’s found,” Rin said slowly. “He’s been gone for seven months, with who knows what being done to him. He might not be strong enough to lead you.”

Nagisa suddenly stood, causing the table to scoot forward. “How dare you,” he seethed.

“Well, even you aren’t in a good state to lead right now,” Rin shrugged nonchalantly, though his scent was turning angry. “Surely you of all people would understand if Haru can’t lead when he’s found.”

Nagisa’s anger disappeared rapidly at that. He did understand, he just didn’t want to be joined to Samezuka for too long. He didn’t trust Sousuke around Makoto just yet. But, seeing as he was outnumbered, Nagisa relented. “Fine,” he huffed, crossing his arms as he sat back down, blushing slightly at his outburst.

Makoto rubbed a hand down Nagisa’s back. It comforted Nagisa more than he’d let on in front of the others.

After finalizing the joining of the two packs, in which each new member had to swap scents, Nagisa and Makoto walked home. Nagisa decided to go to his own home tonight, to give himself time to think things over. Makoto rubbed his scent over Nagisa before they parted, causing Nagisa to blush. Ever since his heat, Makoto had been a bit protective of Nagisa, making sure his scent was on the beta at all times, especially if they were apart.

“See you tomorrow?” Makoto asked, as always. His scent turned nervous.

“Yeah,” Nagisa beamed up at him. “I’ll see you at school.”

Makoto smiled before heading up the stairs to his house. Nagisa watched him until he disappeared around the corner. Then he headed home.

Once he was home, he kicked off his shoes before heading to his room, making sure to let his mom know he was home. He closed his door before flopping onto his bed face first. He loved staying at the Tachibana’s, but there was something about sleeping in his own bed that was really nice.

His phone suddenly rang, causing him to groan. He felt around the bed until he found his pink phone, holding it up to his ear. “Hello?”

“Nagisa,” Ai said nervously. “Did you make it home okay?”

“Yeah, I’m home now,” Nagisa said as he rolled over on his back.

“Good,” Ai said with a breath of relief. “I was worried about you today.”

“I’m sorry, Ai-chan,” Nagisa frowned. “I don’t really know what came over me.”

“It’s okay,” Ai said. “I’m just glad you’re better now.”

“Hey, Ai-chan.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you trust Sousuke?”

“Hmm,” Ai hummed. “Well, yes. He’s been very good to me. He gave me pointers on my swimming.”

“Really?” Nagisa sat up. “That’s great.”

“Yeah,” Nagisa could hear the smile in his voice. “He’s really nice once you get past his stony exterior.”

Nagisa couldn’t help but chuckle “Sounds a lot like Haru-chan.”

“Except Sousuke-senpai is larger and better around people,” Ai said with a laugh.

Nagisa couldn’t help but giggle. “True,” he said before sobering up. “So, you trust him to take care of you and not take advantage?”

“Of course,” Ai said. “He wouldn’t do anything like that. Besides...” he trailed off with a bitter tone, “He likes Rin-senpai.”

“What?” Nagisa gasped as he flopped back down on his bed.

“Rin-senpai likes him too,” Ai sighed.

“Oh Ai-chan,” Nagisa frowned. “I’m so sorry.”

“Yeah,” Ai sighed before continuing. “At least I have Momo-kun.”

“Yeah, when did you two start getting along?” Nagisa asked with a bit of a laugh. “Last I remember you couldn’t stand him.”

“He’s like you but on steroids,” Ai groaned.

Nagisa giggled. “Well, at least you have some experience.”

“True,” Ai agreed.

“So, are Sousuke and Rin-chan an item?” Nagisa asked hesitantly. “I didn’t even know Rin-chan was gay.”

“Yes, it’s very rare for alphas to date,” Ai said. “But no, they aren’t an item yet, but it’s only a matter of time.”

“Sorry Ai-chan,” Nagisa said again with a frown.

“It’s alright,” Ai said. “Anyway, do you think you can trust Sousuke-senpai eventually?”

“I hope I won’t have to,” Nagisa mumbled.

“Well, Rin-senpai is right,” Ai said hesitantly. “You do need an alpha, at least for a while. It’s okay if you don’t trust Sousuke at first, but maybe you can come to like him?”

“Maybe,” Nagisa shrugged. “Personally, I like Haru-chan and Rei-chan. I want them back.”

“I understand,” Ai said. “Well, call me if you ever need me or have any more questions.”

“Will do,” Nagisa said. “Thanks Ai-chan.”

“You’re welcome, Nagisa,” Ai said cheerfully. “I’ll see you this weekend?”

“Sure thing,” Nagisa agreed.

“Bye Nagisa.”

“Bye Ai-chan.”

After Nagisa hung up the phone, he had to admit that he felt slightly better, even if he still didn’t quite trust Sousuke.


	12. Finally Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so excited for this chapter :D hope you all enjoy

It was finally the weekend, and Nagisa planned on sleeping late. So, he was surprised when a phone call woke him at seven in the morning. He ignored it at first, sighing when the vibrating stopped. However, the caller was persistent and Nagisa groaned as he reached forward to pick up his phone.

Three words were all Nagisa needed to hear before he sprung out of bed and haphazardly threw on some clothes. “I’ll be there soon,” he said before hanging up and rushing down the stairs.

“Where are you off to in such a hurry?” One of his sisters, Nanako asked over a bowl of cereal.

“No time,” Nagisa huffed as he slipped his shoes on and threw his winter coat on his shoulders. “Tell you later.”

“Whatever,” Nanako said as Nagisa slammed the door behind him.

Nagisa sprinted down the road, hating how out of shape he was. He willed his legs faster as he tried to catch the next train. He had to get there as fast as he could.

He just managed to slide through the doors as they closed. Panting, Nagisa collapsed into a seat. His heart was racing, but not from the run. After seven months, Ryugazaki-san got some news. Nagisa struggled to take a deep breath and remain in his seat, even thought his legs were itching to move. He was already annoying the old lady next to him, no need to annoy the whole car.

When the train finally stopped, Nagisa was the first one out, heading straight for the hospital, his heart in his throat. Finally...after so long. Maybe people wouldn’t give him pitying stares anymore.

He barely registered the sliding doors to the hospital open as he beelined for the front desk. “Ryugazaki Rei-chan,” he gasped out, sweat sliding down his back from his haste.

“Oh yes,” the receptionist looked a bit disgusted at his sweat as she typed into her computer. “He’s in room 203.”

“Thank you,” Nagisa threw over his shoulder as he turned and headed for the stairs. The room was only one floor up, the elevator would be too slow.

Panting and in desperate need of water, Nagisa finally made it to the room. He took a deep breath, tears coming to his eyes at smelling Rei’s faint scent. He suddenly became nervous, hand hovering by the door. What if Rei was in bad condition? What if something happened to cause Rei to forget who he was?

Before Nagisa could gain the courage to knock, the door flew open, a beaming Makoto on the other side. “What are you doing waiting outside?” He asked, scent as happy as a ray of sunshine. “Come on in.”

“H-how’d you know I was here?” Nagisa asked as he toed the ground.

“I could smell your anxiousness through the door.” Makoto chuckled. “They’re both okay. Just be gentle.”

Nagisa shook as he entered the room. He took a deep breath, heart hammering in his chest as he smelled both Rei and Haru. Though they both smelled very sick and injured, their scents were pretty much the same. Nagisa finally opened his eyes, tears welling in them at finally catching sight of his soulmate.

“Rei-chan,” he breathed, voice cracking.

Rei’s usual tan skin was very pale and covered in bandages. However, underneath it all were Rei’s kind violet eyes, a bit half lidded, but still staring at them. “Nagisa-kun,” he slurred slightly. He must’ve been on some strong painkillers.

“REI-CHAN!” Nagisa squealed with glee as he rushed to Rei’s side. Remembering what Makoto had said, he stopped last minute, hands hovering over Rei’s arm. “I’m so glad you’re both okay.”

“It’s good to see you,” Rei croaked out, voice hoarse. He raised a hand and turned it palm up. Getting the hint, Nagisa placed one of his hands into Rei’s larger one. “We thought...” tears suddenly welled in his beautiful eyes. Nagisa squeezed his hand, hating smelling the distress coming from the omega. Without realizing it, Nagisa began to rub his free wrist over Rei’s hospital gown, spreading his scent over the omega. Rei blushed and cleared his throat. “We thought we’d never see you two again.”

Suddenly remembering Haru, Nagisa looked over to the bed closest to the window. Letting out a gasp, Nagisa saw how pale and thin Haru was. Makoto was over there fussing over the alpha, trying to feed him and give him water. Haru, however, was refusing anything offered to him with a shake of his head. Confused, Nagisa turned back to Rei, who was also looking at Haru with a concerned frown. Nagisa took the time to roam his gaze over Rei’s body. His left arm seemed to be the most damaged, wrapped from elbow to thumb in thick white gauze. There were a few scars on Rei’s usually unblemished face that made Nagisa suddenly angry. How dare their captors touch Rei’s face.

Hearing a cleared throat, Nagisa’s eyes jumped back to Rei’s, whose nose was scrunched up cutely. Realizing what he had done, Nagisa blushed and calmed his scent. “Sorry,” he said, sure that his blush was the same color as his eyes. “Are you hurting?” He looked over at Rei’s left arm again.

“Not really,” Rei shook his head before slipping his good hand out of Nagisa’s. Nagisa’s stomach plummeted until he realized Rei was beckoning him closer. Curious, Nagisa leaned in, body warming at getting a strong whiff of Rei’s omega scent. It had been so long...

Nagisa was so lost in thought that he didn’t realize Rei had his hand pressing into the back of his head. Nagisa squawked in surprise as his face was suddenly pressed into Rei’s broad chest, still as strong as he remembered, but maybe a bit sharp from malnutrition. He flailed a bit before realizing that Rei was smelling his hair. The hand reached down to Nagisa’s shoulders, where Rei pressed the blond even closer and took a deep breath. Nagisa could smell calmness and content coming from Rei, causing his body to relax. He turned his head to the side so he could breathe and carefully wound his arms around Rei’s chest. Rei flinched and Nagisa immediately redrew his arms and struggled to sit up, though Rei wouldn’t let him go.

“Did I hurt you?” Nagisa asked worriedly, wondering if Rei was ever going to let him go.

“It’s fine,” Rei breathed as he started rubbing his face over Nagisa’s hair. Nagisa blushed. Only omegas had scent glands in their cheeks, so they could rub it over their future pups to help calm them...or to rub over their mates. Rei seemed to be doing that to Nagisa now. Nagisa could smell Makoto’s amusement from across the room. Nagisa didn’t care, though. This was the closest he had been to Rei in seven months. He was definitely going to take advantage of it. He turned his face back in Rei’s chest and inhaled deeply. He made a face at smelling something off with Rei’s scent.

“Did you eat fish for breakfast?” He asked as Rei’s hold finally slackened. Nagisa sat up to look into Rei’s eyes. “You smell a bit fishy.”

Rei’s blush quickly drained, causing his face to look pale. He whipped his head over to Haru, who shook his head. Rei turned back to Nagisa and cleared his throat. “Ah, yes. We did.” He laughed awkwardly, wincing as it seemed to jostle his wounds.

“H-Haru,” Makoto suddenly squeaked. Nagisa looked over to see Haru trying to pull Makoto into his bed. “I think I’m too big.”

“Don’t care,” Nagisa winced at Haru’s hoarse whisper. It sounded painful.

“At least drink some water first,” Makoto reasoned as he reached over for the plastic cup again. Nagisa hid a grin at Haru’s annoyance. “The nurse said you haven’t had anything to drink since you were admitted.” Haru held up his left hand, which had an IV in it. Makoto rolled his eyes. “Doesn’t your throat hurt?”

Sighing, Haru finally accepted the water with shaky hands. Nagisa watched on with concern as Haru brought the cup to his lips. He took a few long sips before handing the cup back to Makoto with a glare.

“Thank you Haru,” Makoto nearly cooed, causing even Nagisa to blush. Haru’s pale face turned beet red in seconds as his scent turned a bit...enticing. Nagisa covered his nose, noticing Rei doing the same thing. Makoto, however, drew closer to Haru, a sweet alluring scent coming off him too. Nagisa wasn’t sure if he should say anything as they stared at each other heatedly.

Thankfully, he was saved by a knock on the door. All four boys turned their heads as the door opened and two red heads entered. “Haru, Rei,” Rin choked out, unsure of who to go to first. Kou made that choice for him as she ran straight for Rei.

Nagisa found himself bristle at Rei’s nervous scent. He accidentally let out a protective growl, causing Kou to freeze. “Kou-chan, I’m so sorry,” he yelped out, blushing profusely.

“It’s okay,” Kou said, a knowing smirk in place. “I probably shouldn’t have run right at him. You’re injured, right Rei-kun?”

“Yes,” Rei said softly, embarrassment tinting his scent. “Haruka-senpai and I both are, so please be gentle.”

“Of course,” Kou said with a nod before grinning and rushing to his side. “How are you?” Suddenly, she burst into tears, alarming everyone in the room. “We thought you were dead. I’m so glad you’re both okay.”

“Alright Haruka?” Nagisa heard Rin say as the alpha headed for Haru and Makoto. Nagisa noticed with a smirk that Haru still had a strong grip on Makoto’s wrist.

Before anyone could react, Haru gave a particularly hard tug, resulting in Makoto nearly faceplanting into his chest. Luckily, Makoto managed to catch himself before he fell onto Haru.

“Haru!” Makoto exclaimed as Haru wrapped shaky arms around his broad shoulders. “I could’ve hurt you.”

Haru didn’t seem to be listening as he buried his face into Makoto’s neck. Nagisa covered his mouth to hide his grin, until a low growl echoed off the walls. Everyone froze.

“Haru?” Makoto dared to whisper, body stiff still hovering over Haru.

“Why do you smell like Rin?” Haru finally said, voice still hoarse, but firm. “And a few other scents I don’t recognize.”

“Umm...”

“It’s because your pack was lacking an alpha,” Rin suddenly spoke up bravely. Haru whipped his head over to the butterfly swimmer. “They were suffering without one, so I merged your pack with mine.”

“You what?” Haru growled, causing all the lower ranking members to shiver.

“You heard me,” Rin cocked his head up. “Both Makoto and Nagisa were suffering without you. They needed an alpha.”

Haru’s scent was turning spicy with anger, causing Nagisa’s own body to shake. Suddenly he stood and bowed low. “It’s my fault Haru-chan,” he spoke in a rush, squeezing his eyes shut. “I couldn’t take care of Mako-chan all by myself because I’m weak.” He clenched his fists and held back a sob, waiting for his fate. Would Haru kick him out of the pack? Would he tell Nagisa to never come near Makoto again?

“Nagisa,” Haru said softly. Nagisa’s nose was stopped up so he couldn’t tell what Haru’s mood was. He lifted his head slightly to see Haru—wait that couldn’t be right—was he looking at Nagisa with fondness? “Nagisa, you did your best.” Nagisa slowly straightened and covered his mouth as he accidentally let out a sob. “It’s nearly impossible for a beta to lead a pack by himself. You tried, that’s all that matters.” Haru then lifted a hand and beckoned Nagisa over.

Nagisa’s shaky legs slowly stumbled over to Haru’s bed, where Haru held out a hand. Makoto pulled away and sat at the foot of Haru’s bed. Nagisa placed his small hand into Haru’s larger one, shivering at how cold the alpha’s hands were.

“Thank you, Nagisa,” Haru said. Nagisa cocked his head in confusion, though his inner beta preened at the praise from their pack leader. “You took good care of Makoto while we were gone.”

“But—”

“He looks happy and healthy,” Haru interrupted. “And I’m sure that’s mostly because of you.” At Nagisa’s confused stare, Haru elaborated. “He explained a few things to me before you got here. Plus, he mostly smells of you.”

Nagisa blushed and discreetly wiped away his tears with his free hand. Haru gave his other hand a squeeze. “I—we took care of each other.”

Haru just nodded, a small, rare smile on his face. “Good,” was all he said before he pouted at Makoto. He gave Nagisa’s hand one last squeeze before letting it go and beckoning Makoto to him.

“Haru,” Makoto said with a frown. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“It’s fine,” Haru said, still reaching out a hand to his boyfriend.

Makoto sighed but slowly took Haru’s hand. Nagisa watched in amusement as Makoto contorted his body so he could fit with Haru on the small hospital bed. Though Makoto was taller, Haru managed to tuck Makoto under his chin and rub Makoto’s back gently. Nagisa smiled fondly as Makoto let out a content sigh and buried his face in Haru’s thin chest.

“So, where have you two been?” Rin finally spoke up after suspiciously wiping at his eyes.

Rei and Haru seemed to share a glance.

“Well...”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for an update everyone. As I stated in my other story, I work in retail and the holidays were crazy busy. I’m not sure how often I’ll update this story. I’ve gotten a bit of writer’s block on the 14th chapter for some reason. I’ll do my best to get past it, but the next update will be a while.

“We don’t really remember,” Rei said as he shakily pushed up his red glasses. “I think we were together, though.”

“I would say so,” Kou said with a frown, “Especially since you have similar wounds.”

“I call bullshit,” Rin suddenly said. He turned to Rei, “Didn’t you say earlier that you thought you’d never see us again?”

“How did you—?”

“I have my ways,” Rin said with a smirk. “I am an alpha after all.”

“It’s rude to eavesdrop,” Haru croaked out with a frown.

“Shut up,” Rin said as he violently pointed his finger at the other alpha. “You better start explaining.”

Nagisa frowned at hearing Rei’s heart rate monitor pick up. He glanced over to see Rei’s face very pale and eyes wide in what looked to be fear.

Tuning back into the conversation, Nagisa frowned deeper at watching Rin come undone. “We haven’t seen you two in months and when you are finally found, you have cuts and shit all over you. You don’t think we don’t know what happened?” Rin paused to let out an annoyed huff. “You were obviously captured by some lunatic—“

Rei’s monitor was beeping out of control as Rei’s chest rose and fell quickly. Nagisa rushed over to Rei’s side and tried to snap the omega out of it, but Rei was unresponsive. Angry, Nagisa found himself turning to Rin. “Shut up,” he snapped at the alpha, protective instincts taking over.

“What?” Rin hissed as he turned to seethe at Nagisa.

“I said shut up,” Nagisa said as he stood in front of Rei protectively. “You’re upsetting them.”

“I don’t need some beta telling me what to do,” Rin said back, voice filled with venom. “I have a right to know what happened.”

“What right?” Nagisa scoffed. “He’s just your friend. You have no more right than Mako-chan or I.”

“Huh?!” Rin exclaimed. He stepped forward, making Nagisa let out a warning growl. Rin ignored it. “I’ve had to deal with your moody ass since Rei disappeared. I think I have a right as anyone in this room to know what really happened.”

“And I’m telling you to back off,” Nagisa growled. “They were just found, do you need all your answers right now?” He clenched his fists as he heard Rei hyperventilate behind him. “Can’t you wait for another few days so they can recover? You’re just upsetting them and making things worse.”

Rin finally paused as he took Nagisa’s words in. His eyes seemed to flick to Rei before he looked behind himself at Haru. Rin slowly relaxed his stance, a troubled frown on his face. “I just—I want to know who I have to pummel.”

“We can pummel later,” Nagisa said with a nasty smirk. “For now, let’s keep calm and support our friends.”

Rin suddenly smiled and let out a laugh. “Spoken like a true beta,” he reached out to ruffle Nagisa’s hair, causing Nagisa to pout. “Now, isn’t there someone you need to comfort?” He waggled his eyebrows.

Nagisa just rolled his eyes with an involuntary smile before turning back to Rei. Rei was still freaking out. If Nagisa didn’t do something soon, a nurse would probably come in and sedate him. Sighing, Nagisa forced his scent to relax as he knelt in front of Rei.

“Rei-chan, it’s okay,” he spoke softly as he gently grabbed Rei’s bandaged left hand. He started to play with the fingers poking out from the gauze. “You’re safe here with us. We won’t let anything happen to you. So just calm down or a nurse is going to knock you out. Do you want that?”

Rei’s panicked eyes stared into Nagisa’s desperately. He winced as his fingers curled around Nagisa’s hand. “Nag...isa...kun.”

“It’s alright Rei-chan,” Nagisa gave the omega a cheerful smile. “We won’t let anyone bad near you. You’re okay.”

In a final attempted to calm Rei, Nagisa bent his head down and inched forward, gently nuzzling Rei’s chest with his face. Once his face was hovering over Rei’s chest, Nagisa paused, waiting for Rei to make the final move. Soon, he felt a nose and mouth in his hair as Rei took a deep breath. Nagisa suddenly jerked in surprise when he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder. He allowed himself to be pulled onto the bed, half his body laying on top of Rei’s. It didn’t seem to be causing Rei any pain as the omega continued to breathe in Nagisa’s hair.

“That’s it, Rei-chan,” Nagisa said softly, face mushed into Rei’s chest. “Deep breaths.”

There was a knock on the door before it was opened, Rei jumping and gripping tighter to Nagisa.

“Is everything okay?” A blue-haired nurse asked. “Ryugazaki-san’s monitor is awfully fast.”

“He’ll be okay,” Haru said with a protective voice. “Nagisa is calming him.”

The nurse seemed to pause for a minute. “Oh good,” she said from Nagisa’s right, causing him to jump in surprise. “His heart rate is slowing. But make sure you don’t excite him too much, or we’ll have to sedate him.”

“We won’t,” Rin finally spoke, sounding guilty.

“Sorry for the trouble,” Makoto added.

“Oh, it’s no trouble,” the nurse said kindly. “We just want to make sure these two remain calm.”

“We’ll keep things quiet,” Rin said.

“Thank you,” the nurse said before the door closed again.

“Rei-chan, you okay?” Nagisa asked softly, resting his cheek on Rei’s chest.

“I think so,” he still sounded a bit out of breath, but better. “Thank you Nagisa-kun.”

“No problem,” Nagisa smiled as he sat up, straddling Rei’s legs. “I had to do that with Mako-chan a few times, so I know what to do.” Nagisa winced at smelling Rei’s scent turn bitter.

“I see,” Rei said, voice a bit odd as he looked over at Makoto. Makoto lowered his head slightly in submission.

“Rei,” Haru said in warning.

Rei blinked and the weird scent was gone. “Sorry Makoto-senpai.”

“It’s okay,” Makoto shrugged, flinching as Haru seemed to give him a squeeze.

“Makoto,” Haru said softly before rubbing his bruised face all over Makoto’s hair.

“It’s okay Haru,” Makoto said as he draped an arm over Haru’s side.

“So, have you guys been fed yet?” Kou asked as Rei’s stomach gave a particularly loud growl.

“Not yet,” Rei said with a shake of his head. Nagisa decided then to get off the bed. “The doctor wanted to do a CAT scan of both of us to make sure nothing else is broken.”

“Is your left arm broken?” Nagisa asked, horrified.

“It’s no big deal,” Rei shrugged before wincing.

“Did it happen when you two escaped?” Rin asked.

“Rin,” Haru warned.

“Fine, fine,” Rin held up him hands. “It would be nice if we got some answers after not seeing you for so long.”

“Eventually,” Haru said.

“Fine,” Rin rolled his eyes.

“Nagisa,” Rei finally said, catching the beta’s attention. “Is that my sweater?”

Nagisa looked down at himself and blushed as he realized he had thrown on one of Rei’s sweaters in his haste to get to the hospital. “Yes,” he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Rei let out a laugh, making Nagisa’s heart warm. “What are you doing with it?”

“Your mom gave it to me after you...” Nagisa trailed off with a frown as he remembered something. “Hey Rei-chan.”

“Hmm?” Rei hummed before he took a drink of water.

“Were you and Haru-chan ever in the water while you were gone?”

Rei sputtered and started coughing while Haru let out an exasperated sigh. “Wh-what makes you say that?” Rei stuttered.

Nagisa squinted his eyes in suspicion. “No reason,” he finally dismissed. They could talk about it later. Right now, Rei and Haru needed to rest. Glancing up at Rei, Nagisa smiled at seeing the bluenette already start to nod off. “Maybe we should go,” he spoke gently to Makoto.

“No!” Rei suddenly jerked awake, a nervous tint to his scent. “Don’t leave.”

“Rei-chan...”

“I-I mean, you just got here,” Rei laughed awkwardly. “You don’t need to leave yet.”

“But you need to rest,” Nagisa frowned.

“We can rest with you here,” Rei said, sweat starting to bead on his brow.

Nagisa narrowed his eyes as he took in Rei’s behavior. It was almost as if...

“Are you scared of us leaving?” He asked knowingly.

“What?” Rei stuttered. “No, I’m not.”

“You are,” Nagisa teased with a grin before sobering up. “Mako-chan and I will stay if it helps you feel safer.”

“Please?” Haru spoke up, lifting his head from Makoto’s hair. “Rin and Kou too.”

“Oh, well I can’t stay,” Kou frowned. “I have a big project I need to work on. I just came by to see if you were okay.” At Rei’s frown Kou relented. “I can come back later this afternoon.”

“Thanks Kou-san,” Rei said with a small smile.

“Ooh, I’ll bring sweets!”

“Gou, they don’t need sweets,” Rin tsked.

“Of course they do,” Kou turned to give her brother a death glare. “Sweets make everything better.”

“I want sweets,” Haru admitted bashfully.

Makoto lifted his head in surprise. “But you never want sweets.”

“I do now,” Haru said, his stomach growling.

Kou clapped her hands, startling Rei. Nagisa gave her a glare and she blushed. “Well, I’d love to bake you some sweets after my project.”

“Please do,” Haru said.

“I will Haruka-senpai,” Kou said with a soft smile. She headed for the door, pausing to look back. “I’m glad you two are okay.” Then she left.

“So,” Rin said as he sat in a vacant chair. “What are we going to do to pass the time?”

“Sleep,” Haru replied.

“Huh?” Rin exclaimed. “What are Nagisa, Makoto, and I supposed to do while you sleep?”

“Read a book,” Haru tsked before burying his face back in Makoto’s hair and letting out a purr. Nagisa could smell Makoto’s embarrassment from across the room.

Nagisa let out a giggle, catching Rei’s attention. “You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to,” he said with a guilty frown.

“I’m not leaving,” Nagisa harrumphed, crossing his arms. His own stomach growled then, causing him to blush.

“Why don’t you at least get some breakfast?” Rei said with a concerned frown. “You’re awfully thin from what I remember.”

“Nah, I’m fine,” Nagisa waved away, blushing harder as his stomach protested.

“Go eat,” Rei said with an exasperated sigh. “I’ll be fine here with everyone else.”

Nagisa shifted in his seat, not wanting to part from Rei even for a few minutes.

Rin suddenly sighed and stood. “I’ll go get you something,” he said as he walked to the door. He paused to ruffle Nagisa’s hair. “What do you want?”

“Iwatobi bread,” Nagisa said jokingly. Everyone sighed. “Just kidding. I don’t really care.”

“Fine, I’ll bring you back pig liver,” Rin said with a smirk.

“Ewww!” Nagisa howled. Makoto and Rin chuckled.

“I’ll see what they have,” Rin said before turning to Makoto. “Want anything Makoto?”

“Eggs and rice please,” Makoto said softly, not budging from Haru’s arms.

“Fine, you love birds stay put,” Rin turned the doorknob. “Be back in a bit.”

Once Rin left, Rei turned to Nagisa again. “You smell sick,” he said with a frown. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Nagisa said, bowing his head. “I’ve just been stressed.”

“I’m sorry, Nagisa-kun,” Rei said softly.

Nagisa whipped his head over to the bluenette. “Why are you sorry?”

“The night I disappeared...” Rei trailed off, smelling distressed. “I—I felt something was off, but I never said anything.”

“What do you mean by ‘off’?” Nagisa asked as he leaned forward.

“I felt like I was being watched,” Rei sighed, leaning back in his bed. “I was a bit scared to walk home alone, but I figured I’d be fine since it was just a five minute walk. Seems I was wrong.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Nagisa whispered, heart breaking. “Maybe I could’ve—“

“There was probably nothing you could’ve done,” Haru piped up. “If you had been with Rei, you would’ve been captured too. Then Makoto wouldn’t have had anyone.”

“But—“ Nagisa’s lip wobbled as tears reached his eyes. He could’ve prevented this if he had listened to his own instincts.

“It’s not your fault,” Rei said softly as he placed his hand on top of Nagisa’s resting on the bed.

Nagisa bit his lip before pulling away and standing. “But it is,” his voice wavered as he began to pace. “I felt like something was wrong. I could’ve done something to stop this. I ignored my protective instincts. That was so stupid of me! Why didn’t I just walk you home?”

“Well, if they hadn’t grabbed me, they might’ve gotten you instead,” Rei said, sadness tinting his scent.

“I wish it had been me instead,” Nagisa mumbled, hanging his head as a few tears leaked out.

“Nagisa,” Rei whispered.

It was silent for a bit as Nagisa struggled to hold himself together. “I—I was supposed to protect you,” he gasped out.

“Nagisa—“

“It’s my duty as the oldest and higher ranked,” Nagisa burst out. “I failed you Rei-chan. I’m so sorry.” He lowered his head again as his body shook. He brought a hand to his face and covered his mouth.

He was supposed to be strong, not cry like a baby. Rei needed someone who could protect him, maybe Nagisa wasn’t the one for him. Besides, all betas were infertile. Rei’s instincts would tell him to mate with someone who could impregnate him. Nagisa didn’t fit that bill. Maybe it was best for Nagisa to let Rei go, imprinting be damned.

“Nagisa-kun,” Rei said softly. “Come here.”

Nagisa looked up through his lashes, surprised to see a facial expression that Rei had never made before. It was a bit intense and caused Nagisa to move to him subconsciously. Plus, Rei’s scent was turning sweet and alluring. Nagisa couldn’t resist. He walked forward and placed his hand into Rei’s outstretched one.

The intense face turned into something fonder as Rei squeezed his hand. “I don’t blame you for what happened,” he said as he gave Nagisa a comforting smile. “And you shouldn’t either.”

“But—“

“You aren’t responsible for me alone,” Rei said. “Everyone in the pack protects each other, it doesn’t fall on your shoulders only. You couldn’t have stopped the abduction by yourself. Besides, Haruka-senpai was with me, so I wasn’t completely alone.”

“Aha!” Rin exclaimed as he kicked open the door. “You do remember where you were.”

Rei’s face paled again. Nagisa turned tearful eyes to Rin. “Stop it, Rin-chan,” he sighed.

“Sorry, sorry,” Rin shrugged his shoulders before holding out his hands. “Here’s breakfast.”

“Nagisa,” Rei gained Nagisa’s attention again. “Don’t blame yourself. You’ve done all you could. It’s okay. Haruka-senpai and I are safe now. Isn’t that all that matters?”

Nagisa just nodded, suddenly feeling shy. He turned his head away and wiped at his tears before turning back and giving Rei what he hoped was a bright smile. “Thanks, Rei-chan.”

Rei just nodded before letting go of Nagisa’s cool hand. “Go eat.”

Nagisa frowned but turned to Rin, who was currently giving Makoto his breakfast. Makoto wasn’t budging from Haru’s arms and still somehow managed to grab the takeout box from Rin.

Rin then turned to Nagisa, an evil glint in his eye. “You’re going to eat every bit of what I got you.” He thrusted the takeout box into Nagisa’s hands before staring down at him. “I mean it.”

Nagisa gulped before opening the box. He sighed with relief when he saw tempura and eggs in a bed of rice. It wasn’t too much. He could do this.

“Thank you for the food,” Nagisa mumbled before he slumped in the chair closest to Rei’s bed and took chopsticks from Rin.He wiped any remaining tears off his face before staring down at his breakfast. The guilt was still eating him alive, causing his stomach to churn. Rei and Haru were injured so often, it seemed, while in captivity. And it was Nagisa’s fault for ignoring his instincts. Nothing Rei could say would make him feel better.

“Nagisa-kun—“

Before Rei could continue, there was a knock on the door. A man with graying red hair entered with a kind smile on his face. “How’s everyone doing?” Everyone mumbled a reply. “I need to take Ryugazaki-sanand Nanase-san to run some tests.” At Rei’s panic, the doctor elaborated. “It won’t take long. Just a few tests to make sure you aren’t bleeding internally. You’ll be back up here before you know it.”

“Can we go at the same time?” Haru asked as he sat up in his bed. Makoto got off the bed and went to eat his breakfast in a chair.

“I guess so,” the doctor frowned in contemplation. “I could get a nurse to help me roll you down there.”

“Thank you,” Haru seemed satisfied and leaned back in his bed.

“I’ll be here when you get back,” Makoto said to Haru before beginning to eat.

“Me too,” Nagisa said, sharing a look with Rei. Rei just nodded, though his scent still smelled nervous.

“I’ll be with you Rei,” Haru mumbled as the doctor went to get a nurse. Rei nodded again.

“Alright, let’s get you down to the CAT scan,” the doctor said cheerfully as he unlocked the wheels on Rei’s bed. A male nurse went to Haru’s bed and did the same thing. “We’ll be back soon.”

Nagisa watched as Rei was wheeled out of the room, a concerned frown on his face. Rei sure was jumpy. It made him wonder what all Rei and Haru had been through for the past seven months.

Unsure what else to do, Nagisa hesitantly began to eat his breakfast, hoping Rei and Haru would come back soon. 


End file.
